Being Peyton Potter
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: Peyton and Maddy Potter are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. CoMpLeTe!
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_This is my 3rd full length fic on here. It's the sequel to Harry Potter and the Fight to Love and One Night Can Change Everything and the last part of the One Night trilogy. They will have to be read before you can understand what is happening in this fic._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's the prologue. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

**Being Peyton Potter.**

**Prologue.**

September first.

Dear Diary,

Well it seems like a lifetime since I last wrote in you but actually in reality it's only been just over two years. Well now I'm twenty and yes I am still with Ben just like Maddy's still with Matt.

Dad still calls me Princess, which I have to admit, is rather embarrassing in front of my friends. And I have also grown up a lot because I learnt that being a spoilt little madam wasn't going to get me anywhere in life.

James is now six and very much his own person, he takes after dad and adores flying and Quidditch. Trinity is two and still very much a baby but she's learning fast and becoming more and more like mum everyday. Then there's baby Sirius, he's only just turned 6 months old but he's learning things everyday, I think his newest thing was babbling and crawling. Mum and dad are still happily married as are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione though mum and dad have finally decided that their baby days are behind them and they are going to grow old gracefully while watching James, Sirius and Trinity grow up.

Ellie is now twenty-two and married to Nick and Millie's six and a mixture of both her mother and father. The only change in their little family is that Millie's a big sister to Paige who is now a month old.

Fletcher is twenty-one and married to Harmony, they now have a one year old daughter named Victoria or Tori for short.

Tasha is the same age as me and working on her career at the Daily Prophet before she settles down much to the delight of Aunt Hermione.

Oh another big change is that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron adopted two orphans. Aunt Hermione felt really guilty about the number of war orphans plus she got lonely when Tasha moved out leaving just her and Uncle Ron so she adopted Caitlin and Chantelle. Caitlin is ten and Chantelle is five, they're both sisters and their parents and older brother Zach were killed by Death Eaters during the war.

Originally Aunt Hermione was going to adopt Caitlin only but then she found out about Chantelle and felt guilty at the thought of tearing them apart and adopted her too. Both girls are enjoying their new lives and the fact that both Ron and Hermione spoil them rotten.

Then there's the hugest news of all, Maddy and myself are moving to Oxford so we can be with Ben and Matt while they attend Oxford University. I'm even enrolling to take a Muggle History degree and Maddy's got a job in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. She never was one for school, she decided that she'd much rather have a job. The only thing is - we don't know how to tell dad. Mum will be fine but dad is a completely different story.

Well I must be going. I hear Maddy calling me.

Write soon.

Peyt

Xxx

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	2. Chapter 1 A Family Meeting

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_ok I got 111 hits and 2 reviews! Come on people I need the reviews!!!!!!!!_

_**Reviews -**_

_**eaglesnest - **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I chose for them to be with Muggles because I didn't want to stereotype them as Harry Potter's daughters who's with wizards! Although a former character from One Night Can Cahnge Everything is going to come back into the twins' lives! You'll just have to wait and see what happens on the Muggle front! lol!_

_**elana0012 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you have fun reading this and the other 2 stories in the trilogy!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter One. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter One – A Family Meeting

Peyton put her quill down and looked at the little pink and silver book that had caused her so much trouble during her time at Hogwarts. To be honest she didn't know why she had kept it. Peyton sighed and closed the book before sitting up on her bed and tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her left ear.

"PEYTON!"

She looked at the door to her bedroom and realised that her identical twin sister was calling her. It was probably to tell her family that they were both moving away to Oxford. She didn't know how her father would take it as he was rather fond of his children all still living under the same roof even though his two eldest were old enough to get themselves jobs and move out. Peyton heard her sister call again and decided that she had best go downstairs to tell everyone. She sighed again and got up off the bed before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Once she had got to the bottom of the staircase Peyton came face to face with her sister Madison who was quite clearly very angry that it had taken Peyton some time to answer her.

"Why didn't you come when I first called? It's now or never, we're due to leave tomorrow!"

"I was busy Maddy. Could we not tell them and just disappear or we could leave them all letters!" Peyton replied.

"No we cannot! Dad will kill us!"

Peyton sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"He'll kill us now. At least we can run for a bit before he finds us."

Maddy shook her head before taking Peyton by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. Once they were inside and had closed the door both girls turned round and faced their family. Everyone was there including their spouses and children.

"Well what is it that you have to tell us?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Well. Um. We don't know how to tell you this," Maddy began nervously.

The twins' older sister Ellie looked at them and frowned before saying, "Oh dear god, don't tell us that you're both pregnant."

Everyone that was sat round the kitchen table looked at both girls' stomachs and gasped. To their surprise both Maddy and Peyton started to laugh hysterically.

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked quickly whilst looking at her daughters.

"We're not pregnant! We're moving to Oxford," Peyton told them once she had stopped laughing.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Harry who was glaring at them.

"Living room! Now!" he growled.

Peyton and Maddy gulped and followed their father out of the kitchen slowly whilst looking at the floor. Once they were inside the living room Harry started to pace and the whole scenario reminded Peyton of a scenario that had happened during school, which lead to the brief break up of their mother and father shortly before their brother James was born. Harry stopped pacing and looked at the girls.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Because we want to and we want to be with Matt and Ben while they go to university. We have an apartment lined up and Maddy's even got a job," Peyton replied still feeling a little scared about Harry's reaction.

"And what are you going to be doing in Oxford Peyton-Molly?"

"I'm going to study Muggle History. And please, don't use my full name."

Harry glared at her.

"I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I LIKE PEYTON-MOLLY POTTER! YOU MAY BE TWENTY AND NOT A CHILD ANYMORE BUT YOU ARE STILL MY DAUGHTER AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU BOTH BY YOUR FULL NAMES! WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING?"

"Tomorrow. Classes start the next day."

Harry shook his head before shouting at them again, "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTERS IN A NEW TOWN WITH TWO MUGGLES! THERE ARE STILL DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE AND THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET THEIR HANDS ON HARRY POTTER'S CHILDREN!"

"But dad, you know Matt and Ben. You've known them for three years. We will be perfectly safe with them," Maddy reasoned.

"NO YOU ARE NOT GOING! OXFORD IS A MILLION MILES AWAY FROM LONDON! YOU ARE NOT GOING! I LIKE TO HAVE MY CHILDREN IN ONE PIECE AND LIVING UNDER MY ROOF!"

"Dad, we're going to have to move out sometime. We are twenty and adults now. We can't live off your money forever because you still have to send Jamie, Trinity and Sirius to school. You need money to buy them school supplies because you have an obsession with buying your children brand new things rather than use hand me downs," Maddy replied as she let her temper take over.

Harry glared at Maddy before shouting at her.

"MADISON-LILY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LIVE IN HAND ME DOWNS? I HAD TO DO IT AND YOUR MOTHER HAD TO DO IT. IT ISN'T PLEASANT!"

Maddy glared at her father and everyone in the room heard someone tentatively knocking at the door. They all looked at the door that was opening slowly and saw Ginny enter while resting Sirius on her hip. Sirius saw his father and held out his chubby arms while he babbled.

"Ba-ba!"

Harry saw his youngest son and walked over to relieve Ginny of him. Ginny sat down on the sofa and looked at her husband.

"Harry, I think it's a great idea. It teaches them how to be independent. As much as I love Peyt and Maddy, twenty years of them living with us and having to listen to their arguments has taken its' toll on me," Ginny said calmly.

Harry looked at Ginny whilst Sirius grabbed hold of his index finger and held onto it tightly.

"They're not going!"

At this point of the conversation, Peyton and Maddy had had enough of their father's protests so they both got up and looked at him.

"We're going!" they both exclaimed at the same time before walking out of the living room.

Harry looked at the door which Peyton and Maddy had exited through and listened as they both stomped up the stairs then banging their bedroom door shut. Ginny looked at her husband before standing up and taking Sirius from him.

"Gin? What are you doing? Where are you taking Sirius?" Harry asked while all sorts of bad thoughts went through his head.

"To the kitchen. He can play with Tori while I talk to you," Ginny replied angrily as she walked out of the living room.

A few moments later she was back without any of her children and stood facing Harry.

"Harry, let them do it. Let them move out. If you honestly think that it's not a good idea then they'll probably realise that and come back home where you can happily say 'I told you so'. They need to make mistakes to learn from them. What have they learnt in the last two years that they have spent living with us and not having a job?" she explained.

"Nothing. I just don't want them to go Gin," Harry replied.

"Why?" Ginny replied.

Harry looked at her and frowned.

"It's admitting that they're growing up. I don't want them to grow up. I want them to be my babies like Sirius, James and Trinity are. If I let them move out then that means that I've acknowledged that they're adults."

"Harry, they have to grow up at some point. They're all going to grow up. Just let them do it."

Harry nodded and watched as his wife got up from the sofa and walked out of the room.

Ginny walked up the stairs to her daughters' bedroom. Once she was stood outside the door she saw that they were arguing over what to pack.

"No! Peyton you do not need that many clothes! Why would you need that many clothes?"

"Parties! And I know that you will forget something and need to borrow my clothes! Maddy, you're hopeless at packing!"

"But you don't need to use your own suitcase and then fill mine up with your stuff! I need my suitcase for my own things!"

Ginny chuckled before whispering to herself, "Nothing new in here then."

Ginny then knocked on the door and saw both Maddy and Peyton turn around to see who was there.

"Did you speak to him mum?" Maddy asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"What did he say?" Peyton asked whilst worrying that he still wouldn't let them go.

"We talked and he's agreed to let you go. He wasn't saying no out of spite. He's scared to let you grow up."

Both girls smiled and screamed whilst jumping around the room.

"I'll let you get on with your packing then, you have a lot to do before tomorrow. Oh and Peyton please don't use your sister's suitcase. Take the necessities."

Peyton's smile faded and Ginny laughed again as she walked out of the room.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	3. Chapter 2 Moving Day

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_Ok I only got 2 reviews yet 63 hits for chapter 1! come on I need reviews!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol I forgot stuff that happened in One Night so when I write for this I have to check everything with One Night to check that it follows it on. _

_**Chaos -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol! I decided to write one after a lot of people were begging me not to bury the characters yet. I've even got people I know begging for a sequel after this one but I know for sure that that isn't going to happen. After this is finished then we're saying goodbye to these characters forever._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Two. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Two – Moving Day

The next day, Maddy and Peyton woke up feeling excited at the prospect of moving out of their childhood home. As they were getting dressed they talked excitedly about what their new apartment would be like in Oxford and what they hoped would happen to them on what they liked to call "The Potter Twins' Adventure". As soon as they were dressed both girls walked down the stairs with their luggage and put it down by the front door. Now all they had to do was say their goodbyes and wait for their boyfriends to turn up with the car. As they walked into the kitchen they noticed that Hermione and Ron was there with Caitlin, Chantelle, Tasha, Fletch, Harmony, Tori, Ellie, Nick, Paige and Millie as well as their parents, brothers and sister.

"Aunt Hermione, what are you doing here?" Maddy asked.

Hermione looked at her nieces and laughed.

"We're here to say goodbye. You'd best think yourselves lucky that nana didn't come too. She wanted to but she's too frail to get out of bed these days," Hermione told them.

Both girls nodded then sat down at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast that Ginny had made them.

"When are you going?" Harry asked as Ginny was continually wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"I don't know. We're going when Matt and Ben get here in the car. It takes an hour and a half to go straight from here to Oxford but we're going to go and see nana so it takes an hour to get from here to there then an hour and a quarter to get from there to Oxford. That is when there is hardly any traffic so it'll probably take longer. Once we get to the University Matt, Ben and Peyt are going to sign in and then we're going to the apartment," Maddy explained.

"Does nana know that you're stopping by to see her?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded her head yes before saying, "We owled her last night. Mum don't worry, when we get there I'll phone you so you know we're there in one piece. We can't owl because we're probably going to be living with Muggles."

Ginny looked at Peyton and said, "Bless you. Now please you two, don't do anything that will make us worry otherwise I shall come and get you myself."

"Yes mum."

A few hours later while Maddy and Peyton were sat in the living room with their family there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Harry said before he walked out of the room.

A few moments later he returned with Matt and Ben and motioned for them to sit down.

Both boys sat down and looked at everyone who was in the room. An awkward silence followed as everyone looked at one another.

"Well, we'd best be going hadn't we Matt?" Maddy asked as she realised the silence wasn't going to disappear.

Matt nodded and looked nervously at Harry.

Everyone stood up and followed Matt, Ben, Peyton and Maddy to the front door then watched as they loaded the car that was parked right in front of the house with the twins' stuff. Once it had been loaded and the boot had been shut and made sure that it was locked, the girls returned to their parents and looked at them.

"Well then. You take care and don't speak to any strangers. Oh and phone us if you need anything," Harry told them.

"Yes dad," Maddy replied.

They quickly gave Harry a hug and a kiss before they looked at their mother.

"Oh come here you two!" Ginny exclaimed whiles tears were running down her cheeks.

She pulled them both into a cuddle and cried into their hair. When she had released them Ginny looked at her twins and sniffed.

"Now Peyton, study hard and make sure you pass that degree. And Maddy, you make sure you work hard in that job of yours. And if you need anything at all make sure you phone me. Even if you want to come home! Phone me then I will come and get you. This place will always be your home!" she told them.

Both girls nodded and said goodbye to Sirius, Trinity and James before moving onto Ellie.

"Now you two. Don't do anything that I would do! The last thing I want is for both of you to come home crying saying that you've broken up with your boyfriends, gotten yourself fired in your case Maddy or saying that you've failed Uni Peyton and that you're both pregnant! You're both smart so you need to start using your heads! And don't forget to owl me once in a while!" Ellie told them as she hugged each girl.

After what seemed like an hour and about a million kisses and hugs from Ginny, both girls and their boyfriends were sat in the car and driving away from number twelve Grimmauld Place to what they hoped was a new life full of independence in Oxford.

About five hours later the car was stopped in front of a very old building that looked like it had been built during the Victorian Era. Everyone piled out of the car and looked up at the huge university.

"Well then, we'd best go and get our class schedules then drive to the apartment to unpack and meet our roommates," Matt told the other three.

"Yup. This is it Mads, no more mum and dad to bail us out anymore. We're on our own," Peyton said feeling a little bit upset at the thought of what she had said.

"Don't you like it Peyt? I love it!" Maddy replied with a huge grin on her face.

Peyton looked at her sister and grinned.

"It's the best. Why didn't we do this three years ago when we finished school!"

Their boyfriends laughed at them then grabbed their girlfriends' hands and led them through the building to get their schedules.

After they had done this they drove round the city to see what was there while they figured out where their apartment was. An hour later they were stood outside a three-story townhouse unpacking their things from the car. Once everything was unpacked they slowly lugged everything up the stairs to their apartment. Once inside they came face to face with two girls. The first girl was curvy and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt; she had auburn hair that was currently up in a ponytail loop. The other girl was lounged on the sofa wearing what looked like a pair of pyjamas and had shoulder length, straight honey brown hair. The girls looked at the intruders sceptically.

"Who are you?" the girl with her hair up asked.

"Oh, we're your new roommates. I'm Maddy, this is my twin Peyton and those two are Matt and Ben," Maddy replied whilst pointing to each person.

The girl that was lounging on the sofa nodded to show that she understood before saying, "Britty Boo."

Peyton and Maddy looked at each feeling rather confused and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry about her. I'm Jessica Ross but everyone calls me Jess and that is Brittney Anglin but for some strange reason everyone calls her Britty Boo. Don't ask why, she'll start explaining her evil plan to take over the world to you because she doesn't really pay attention to what's said."

"Cool. We'll make a note of that. Which bedrooms are going to be ours?" Peyton asked.

"Well me and Britty Boo share a bedroom so the two rooms with beds and wardrobes only in them are yours. How do we tell you two apart? You are identical aren't you?"

Maddy laughed and looked at Matt.

"They're identical. And as for telling them apart, Maddy never has her head in a book and wears her hair up most of the time and Peyton is always reading and mostly wears her hair down. They do go through strange phases though when they want to annoy everyone and switch places. We've known them for three years and they've switched on us ten times, we've never caught them out though. The worst time was about two years ago when they didn't tell us until after our dates and Ben went to kiss Maddy. She kind of shoved him away and went 'I'm Maddy you freak!'" Matt explained.

Jess laughed then showed them to their bedrooms and left them to settle in. Once they had unpacked Peyton phoned Ginny to put her mind at rest because there was no doubt in Peyton's mind that their mother was probably pacing and muttering things about Death Eaters.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	4. Chapter 3 First Day Of Classes

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_Ok I only got 4 reviews but 56 hits for chapter 2! I need reviews! They are what makes me happy and they make me keep writing!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol Britty Boo is a very good addition to this. She's very random._

_**eaglesnest -** Thanks for reading and reveiwing. Yes the twins are finally out on their own in the world. Jessica and Britty Boo aren't really significant roles. I just wanted them to have to live with Muggles and hide their magic. lol!_

_**elana0012 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh dear I hope you're okay? lol! You'll have to see how they go without their magic._

_**Chaos -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like this. I was scared that it wouldn't be recieved as well as the other 2 full length fics I've written when I first posted this but I'm happy that people are reading it._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 3. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Three – First Day Of Classes And New Jobs

Peyton got up bright and early the next morning so that she knew she wouldn't be late for her first day of classes plus she knew that she would have to wake Maddy, Ben and Matt up because they were apparently allergic to mornings. Once she had checked that she had put everything that she thought she would need in her bag, Peyton sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast where she was soon joined by Jess.

"How come you're up so early?" Jess asked as she yawned.

"I always get up early. I have to wake Maddy up so I get up early to do whatever I have to do because she's possibly the worst person to wake up," Peyton replied.

Jess nodded to show that she was listening while she made some toast for herself.

"Jess, have you got the time? My watch is my bedroom and I don't want to wake Ben up," Peyton asked politely.

"Yeah, it's 7.30. What class are you taking? I mean you are the twin who's going to Uni aren't you?" Jess replied.

"Yes I'm the twin going to Uni. Maddy hates school, she was glad to get out of our old school. I'm studying History."

"I'm not in your class then. Niether's Britty Boo. We take Performing Arts."

Peyton nodded then got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"PEYTON WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU A TWIN!" Jess shouted after her.

"I know! I'm going to wake the Sleeping Beauties up. Shouldn't you be waking Britty Boo up?" Peyton shouted back.

"Oh yeah! Hopefully she won't tell me about her evil plan again," Jess muttered as she walked out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Peyton found herself in her sister's bedroom and was looking at the mess that she had managed to create in less then twenty-four hours.

"Maddy, you're terrible. Wherever you go mess follows you," she muttered as she began to pick various things up off the floor as she made a path for herself.

Once she had got to the bed she saw that Maddy had her head on Matt's naked chest and was drooling all over it. Peyton laughed at the sight as she sat down on the bed.

"Maddy?" she whispered as she shook her sister.

Maddy snorted and rolled over onto her stomach. Peyton laughed again and stood up on the bed. She began to jump up and down on it while she shouted her sister's name. After a few minutes Maddy woke up and looked at Peyton.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Maddy asked grumpily.

"Waking you up. You'll be late for work and he'll be late for school. Now get up because I have to leave in a minute and I need someone to drive me to school."

"Why can't you get Ben to drive you? Matt was up late last night," Maddy told her sister.

"Because he doesn't have to be at school at the same time as me. Our classes finish at different times too so he'll probably drive home and I'll have to sneak into a toilet to apparate to the front door. I can't apparate in the bedroom then walk out in case Jess and Britty Boo are here. They'll think we're freaks although that Britty Boo would probably think it's normal. Apparently she has a plan to take over the world," Peyton replied.

"Oh watch out Peyt she could be the next Voldemort! She'll come after us because we're Harry Potter's daughters!"

"I doubt she even knows who Harry Potter is. Now come on wake your boyfriend up while I go and wake mine up!" Peyton exclaimed.

Maddy laughed as she sat up in bed and started to wake her boyfriend up. Peyton giggled and walked to the bedroom door but before she walked out of it into the hallway she looked back at her sister and smirked.

"Oh by the way you might want to put some clothes on Mads before you go and eat breakfast," she said as she pointed to her sister's bra which was now visible to anyone who entered the bedroom.

Maddy looked down and blushed as she pulled up the bed covers over her chest before she resumed her mission of waking Matt up.

Once everyone had been woken up and had done their usual morning routines they all sat in the kitchen silently eating breakfast. Maddy kept looking at her watch as she ate a piece of toast quickly as she was fearing that she would be late for her first day at work and would get fired because of it. When her piece of toast was gone she put her plate in the sink and muttered that she would wash it when she got back from work before gathering her things and quickly kissing Matt.

"Have a good day babe and don't take no crap from the customers either," Matt said after Maddy had kissed him.

Maddy nodded and said goodbye and good luck to everyone else as she picked up her keys and walked out of the front door to apparate to Diagon Alley. Once she had gone everyone else looked at their watches or the kitchen clock and silently decided that they had best get a move on otherwise they would be late. As Peyton was washing the plates, Ben walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Do you need a lift to Uni Peyt?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Are you offering?" she replied as she continued the washing up.

"Maybe. My classes don't start until ten but I was thinking of checking out the library and Matt's going to be taking the only car we have between us because he starts at the same time as you so I either get a lift with Matt and be there early or get the bus or walk in. How are you getting home? We finish earlier than you."

"I was thinking of walking back. You know get the feel of Oxford as it is our new home for at least a year," Peyton replied as she finished washing the last plate.

Ben quickly looked behind him to see if the kitchen was empty before replying.

"Walk as in apparate? How are going to manage that?" he whispered.

"I'm going to go into a toilet at Uni and apparate to the front door. That way no one will be suspicious when I walk through the front door. How do you think Maddy's getting to Diagon Alley everyday? She's doing the same as me you doughnut."

Ben nodded and kissed her cheek before telling her to hurry up and walking out of the kitchen to tell Matt that he was also taking Peyton and himself to Uni.

About half an hour later Matt, Peyton and Ben were stood in front of the Uni saying their goodbyes before they headed off in their separate directions for classes or in Ben's case the library.

"I'll see you when I get in then," Peyton told Ben once Matt had walked off to his class.

"Yeah. Good luck and remember be yourself Peyt. Don't let anyone get you down and if there's another Matilda Malfoy then tell her where to go!"

Peyton laughed at Ben.

"No one will know me here. They won't know my past so I highly doubt that I will meet another Matilda Malfoy. At least here I won't be known as one of the Potter twins. No one will know that I have a twin unless I tell them. You have no idea how much that plagued me at school. Look I have to go; I'll see you later. I love you," Peyton said to her boyfriend.

Ben kissed her before leaning his forehead against hers and muttering, "Love you too."

Peyton smiled and waved to Ben as she walked off in the direction of her class. About ten minutes later Peyton stopped in front a brown oak door and sighed as she turned the door handle. She then opened the door and walked into the first class that she had ever been through without Maddy by her side.

Peyton spotted a free desk, which was next to a desk that had one girl sat in the seat and the other sat on top of the desk. She walked slowly over to the girls and looked at them. The girl sat in the seat had khaki coloured cropped trousers on matched with a light green tank. She had straight brown hair with blonde and strawberry blonde coloured highlights scattered throughout her hair, it was cut in a short bob style that reached her chin, she was quite curvy and a bit more on the skinny side but not so skinny that it looked unhealthy and had tanned skin. The girl sat on the table was wearing a pair of light blue sandblasted jeans with a blue shirt that looked a bit too fancy for a day sat in a class but as Peyton thought – hey whatever floats your boat I suppose. She also had curly, blonde hair that reached midway down her back and was chubby and curvy. The two girls stopped their conversation and looked at Peyton with confusion etched all over their faces.

"Oh um. Is this desk free?" Peyton asked them.

The girl sat on the table nodded and motioned for Peyton to sit down. Once Peyton was settled she looked back up to find the two girls still looking at her.

"Oh sorry. I'm Peyton Potter."

Peyton stuck out her hand for the girls to shake, which they politely did before introducing themselves.

"Hi, I'm Jasmin Simmons but most people call me Jazzy. Is this your first year at Oxford?" the girl sat in the seat replied.

"Yeah. It's also my first ever class without my older sister. It's quite scary really."

Jazzy looked at Peyton confused before saying, "Your older sister went to all your classes at school with you?"

"Yeah. We're identical twins. She's older than me by five minutes. That's something she's never let me live down."

The other girl coughed to get Peyton's attention before saying, "I'm Alexandria Courtney. Most people call me Alex though. So why didn't your twin come to Uni?"

"Oh she's not the academic type. She got herself a job. It's not like I'm without her completely though. She moved here with me and our boyfriends, something our dad wasn't happy about."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"He wanted us to stay at home with him, mum and our brothers and sister. Apparently he seems to think we can live off his money forever."

"So are you like rich then?" Alex asked while looking rather interested.

"I don't think so. I mean my dad has his inheritance from his parents but we're not millionaires," Peyton replied.

Both Alex and Jazzy noticed that Peyton was becoming quite uncomfortable by this subject so they changed the subject and began asking her questions in order to get to know her a little better. Across the room a girl who was about five feet one inches tall looked at Peyton and decided to introduce herself to her. She started to walk over to the three girls and stood directly in front of Peyton. Peyton looked up and saw a girl wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy top. It appeared to Peyton that this girl was a tomboy and didn't really like girls like herself. The girl also appeared to be of mixed race and had dark brown, wavy hair.

"Well hello there," the girl said, "And what do we have here?"

"Peyton Potter. And you are?" Peyton replied.

"Khadesia Spinelli. Or Desie or Desia to you. You might want to think twice before you start hanging around with riff raff like these two. I could certainly help you get in with the right crowd around here."

"No thanks. I think I can pick my own friends for myself. I always have done and always will do," Peyton told Khadesia coolly.

Khadesia sighed and began to walk away but after she had taken a few steps, she looked back at Peyton with hatred in her eyes and said, "Oh dear silly me. And here I thought that your twin sister was the only friend you have. Oh well if you get in with the wrong crowd then don't expect your year in this class to be easy. I will make it as hard as could possibly be for you. I don't like you already."

And with that she swiftly walked back to the desk where her little group was sat and began laughing about Peyton with them. Before Peyton could comment about Khadesia to Jazzy and Alex the teacher walked into the room and looked at chaos that was the students all over the place rather than in their seats eagerly awaiting the class to begin.

"Could we all sit down please? And that means at a desk and not on top of them," the teacher told them sternly.

The class obeyed and sat down before looking at their teacher expectantly.

"Well then shall we begin? My name is Professor Leah Jeftha. You may call me Professor Jeftha. I am expecting you all to work extremely hard towards your History degrees. The course will entail the French Revolution of seventeen eighty nine, Crime and conflict in the Victorian society, British women's history in the twentieth century, Working class life in Britain from the eighteen thirties till the nineteen sixties, Maritime history and the history of sport and society. I do not want you all to be sitting on tables when I walk into this class. You will be sitting in your seats waiting for me to begin. The seats you are sat in now will be your seats for the entire year so if you don't like where you are sat then tough. Now our first topic is the French Revolution. You will be doing a project on this topic so I would like you all to pair up please," Professor Jeftha told them all.

She paused so that the class could pair up but unfortunately she didn't know that there were an odd number of people in the class. Jazzy looked between Peyton and Alex whilst she tried to decide whom to pair up with.

"That's okay. You've known Alex longer than you've known me. I'll work on my own," Peyton told Jazzy glumly.

"I've only known her five minutes longer than I've known you. We'll see if we can work in a group of three," Jazzy replied.

Professor Jeftha walked around the class taking down everyone's names and whom they would be working with. When she reached Jazzy, Peyton and Alex she looked at them and waited for them to give her their names and who they were working with.

"Professor. I was wondering, because there's an odd number please could we be a group of three. I feel that it isn't fair for one of us to be left out and to have to do the whole project on her own," Jazzy asked feeling rather nervous at what Professor Jeftha would say.

"No you may not. One of you will have to work on her own. There isn't enough work for a group of three."

"I'll work on my own," Peyton replied.

"Name?"

"Peyton Potter."

Professor Jeftha noted her name down on a piece of paper then asked for Jazzy's and Alex's name before returning to the front of the classroom.

"The project will be an oral speech about the French Revolution. You will need to research it fully and include the dates, names of important people and why it happened. We will be studying it in class so you may make notes and use those in your speech but I do also want you to research it at home. If you don't have Internet access then I suggest that you use the library. You will not and I repeat not plagiarise any of your work. If you absolutely must use references please say where you got them from and if possible who wrote it. The speech is due four weeks from today."

As Professor Jeftha was explaining the project everyone in the class began to write down what she was saying as none of them wanted to fail their first assignment of the academic year.

After what seemed like days but was only a matter of a few hours the class was over and everyone had been dismissed. As Peyton walked through the building looking for the nearest toilet she thought she saw her ex boyfriend Dan Hallow out of the corner of her eye, but when she had turned around to see if it was him but he had disappeared. Peyton shook her head and quickly found a toilet so that she could apparate home and talk to Maddy about her day.

Once she was outside the front door of the apartment, Peyton messed her hair up a bit to make it look like she had just walked from Uni before putting her key in the lock and walking inside. She said hello to everyone who was home before going into her bedroom and dumping her things. Once her bag had been put away she stood behind Ben and gave him a hug.

"Hey. How was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay. Can we talk about it later; I'm really busy right now. This has got to be in next week," Ben replied as he typed away on his laptop.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room so that she could find Maddy. She eventually found her sat in the living room with Matt, Jess and Britty Boo. When Peyton entered the room Maddy looked up and smiled.

"Peyton! The job is great! It's amazing. I get to do all the normal things like stack shelves and serve and stuff but they've got me in charge of the pot..." Maddy stopped herself from saying potions then continued, "Medicine section! Apparently they saw my grade in um... Chemistry and decided that I was capable enough to do it!"

Peyton grinned and hugged her twin before sitting down. She felt rather left out because no one had asked her how her day had been. They'd all been more interested in telling her about their days. Once she had endured Maddy's detailed description of her first day at work, Peyton said she was tired and went into her bedroom.

When Peyton entered hers and Ben's room he looked up to see who had entered before resuming his typing.

"What's up?" Peyton asked as she lay down on the bed.

"Nothing. Why?" Ben replied.

"Well when I walked in you gave me a filthy look. Ben you do still want to be with me don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're being silly now. Oh while you were talking to Maddy an owl came for you. I took the letter off and shooed it away before Jess or Britty Boo could see it."

"Thanks," Peyton replied as she took the letter from Ben's hand.

She opened it up and saw what it said.

_Dear Mads and Peyt,_

_I take it today was your first day at University Peyt. How did it go? And Mads how did your first day at work go? Hope everything went well and that you didn't run into any Matilda Malfoy's whether they're the real Matilda or people who just act like her!_

_But seriously how are things? Everything is fine here. Tori's missing her cousins but she's spending time with your mum and dad at the moment. Her and Sirius like playing together._

The handwriting then changed and Peyton had to laugh at the thought of Harmony stealing the quill from Fletcher.

_Peyton, take no notice of what Fletch is saying. He's stupid! What he said about Tori is true. She really does miss you guys. Ellie's in pieces of the thought of her little sisters all alone in the world now. But she's trying to keep herself busy by looking after Millie and Paige. Millie's getting to be quite a handful now. I think she's just realised that Paige isn't going away and she won't be an only child again. The tantrums she has are getting more and more frequent but then she does have Ellie's temper._

_Your mum and dad are slowly getting used to the idea of you moving out. Harry's kept himself busy with work and looking after Sirius, Trinity and Jamie when he's home and Ginny's not crying as much anymore. She enjoys having Tori round and Sirius likes having her round to play with._

_Tasha's really missing you two as well. She misses her little rants with you two when she's had a bad day so she seems to be here more. She always asking after you both and whether we've heard from you._

_Caitlin is getting very excited about attending Hogwarts next September. She's constantly asking if her letter has arrived yet and whether she can go to Diagon Alley to buy her school things yet. She's hoping to get into Gryffindor but Hermione's told her that she may not get into Gryffindor as it's all down to the hat. Chantelle isn't looking forward to next year because Caitlin won't be around but Hermione's planning lots of stuff that they can do together._

_Nana is still much the same. She's getting a lot frailer so we don't know how much time she actually has left. But she seems to have good days and bad days. Last time we saw her she was sat up in bed chatting away to everyone and anyone so if she stays like that then hopefully she'll have lots of years ahead of her. Grandpa is fine as well. He's not working now so he's looking after nana full time._

_Well that's everyone. Oh and Maddy, if you ever see my sister then tell her to tell my mother to stop owling me. I want absolutely nothing to do with them and they will never see Tori!_

_Well we're going to go otherwise this letter will end up to be twenty-five pages long! Hope everything's okay. Study hard and work hard._

_Love Harmony, Fletch and Tori._

_XXX_

Peyton wrote a reply back to Harmony and Fletcher and gave it to Maddy to take to the post office in Diagon Alley the next day to send it off.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	5. Chapter 4 New Friends

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_Ok I got 28 hits for the last chapter but only 2 reviews! PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON THEM! And I wasn't going to update this but my nan lost her battle against cancer today so I don't know when I'm going to next update because I'm not in the mood for writing at the moment and if I force myself to write then I'd end up with a load of crap chapters._

_**Reviews:**_

_**frechpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Harmony's mum is Pansy Parkinson who married Malfoy. They didn't approve of her being in a relationship with a Weasley so they disowned her at the end of One Night Can Change Everything. Harmony now see's Hermione and Ron as her parents rather than Pansy and Malfoy so to her she is no longer related to them. That's why she wants Pansy to stop owling her and why she can't see Tori._

_**Merlin fan '06 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Four. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Four – New Friends

The rest of the week passed without any major incidents. Everything was much the same as Peyton's first day at Uni. Peyton would go to classes and have to deal with Khadesia picking at her faults all the time then go home and have to listen to Maddy telling her about her day at work, what she had done and whom she had seen lately.

At the end of her first week, Peyton asked Jazzy and Alex round so that they could work on their projects together. Peyton was completely unaware that Maddy, Matt, Ben, Jess and Britty Boo had planned a party for that night though. At the end of their class, Peyton gave the address of the apartment to Jazzy and Alex and asked them to come round at six.

When Peyton got home she could hear loud music and thought that someone else was having a party. She knocked on the front door of the apartment, as she couldn't find her keys in her bag and waited for someone to answer. However no one could hear her knocking the door because the music was very loud. After waiting ten minutes, Peyton gave up knocking on the door and emptied the entire contents of her bag onto the hallway floor so that she could locate her keys. After a further ten minutes Peyton found them and quickly stuffed everything back in her bag before she unlocked the door. Once the door was open she came face to face with her twin sister who grinning at her.

"Mads, what's going on?" Peyton asked.

"We're having a party. Our first proper party. This is nothing like those dumb things we used to have at school. Come on Peyt! Join in!" Maddy screeched.

"No thanks. I've got two friends coming over soon. We're going to study in my bedroom. Could you keep the noise down please," Peyton said loudly over the music as she walked towards her bedroom.

Maddy watched her leave then shrugged her shoulders at Ben who looked confused. Ben followed Peyton into their bedroom and sat down on the bed while he watched her switch on his laptop.

"Peyt?" he asked.

"Yes Ben?"

"Why won't you join in? Everyone's invited. We've invited people from Britty Boo's and Jess' class, people from my class, people from Matt's class and even people from your class."

"Because I have to work on my project. I have to give a speech about the French Revolution in three weeks. And it's on my own as well so I've got twice as much work to get done as everyone else," Peyton replied.

"You're working too hard. You need a break. Peyton if you keep going like this then you'll end up being exhausted and not being able to do anything plus we need time together as well. Don't you realise that?"

"Not everything is about sex Ben. I have work to do and you have work to do."

At this point Ben had become very angry at the fact that Peyton had involved their non-existent love life into their discussion.

"Peyton! I'm not saying anything about sex. I'm just saying that we have almost no relationship left. We're always too busy for anything. Matt's at Uni as well yet he finds time to go out with Maddy on dates. We never do that."

"You may not be talking about sex but you're thinking about it. Ben I'm a witch at a Muggle University. This is going to be harder on me than you. I've entered a whole new world full of computers and electronic things. I never had those when I was growing up."

"IT'S ALWAYS YOU YOU YOU ISN'T IT! WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE ABOUT ME OR US?" Ben shouted at Peyton.

"I'M TOO BUSY TO EVEN THINK AT THE MOMENT BEN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHETHER I'M COMING OR GOING AT THE MOMENT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peyton yelled back at him so loudly that the music in the front room was turned off to see where the shouting was coming from.

Peyton looked at Ben before throwing herself onto the bed and starting to bawl her eyes out. Ben looked at Peyton then stepped forward towards the bed.

"Peyton. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he said quietly.

"Just leave me alone Ben," Peyton replied in between sobs.

Ben nodded then left the room to go back to the party. At six on the dot both Jazzy and Alex arrived at the apartment. Maddy heard someone knock on the door and answered it. She looked at the girls stood on the doorstep in utter confusion.

"Hey Peyt," Alex said to Maddy.

"Um…" Maddy replied.

Jazzy looked at Maddy closely and started to laugh. Alex looked at Jazzy with confusion etched all over her face before she realised that the girl in front of them wasn't Peyton.

"Oh you're Madison aren't you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah and it's Maddy. No one calls me Madison. Who are you?"

"I'm Alex and this is Jazzy. We're Peyt's friends from Uni," Alex replied.

Maddy nodded and invited them inside.

"Peyton's in her bedroom. Just go straight in, it's the second door on the left down that hall. Unless you'd like to join the party."

Jazzy declined politely and walked to Peyton's bedroom while Alex decided that it would be rude not to take Maddy's offer up.

When Peyton had asked whoever was knocking to come in and looked at Jazzy when she entered. Jazzy saw Peyton's red, puffy eyes and rushed over to her.

"Oh Peyt what's up?" she asked.

"I had a row with my boyfriend about the party. He wanted me to join in but I told him that I needed to study. I thought it would be fun here but it's turning into my worst nightmare. I want to go home."

"Oh Peyton. How about we go and find Alex then have our own private party in here. It'll be a laugh!" Jazzy replied.

Peyton nodded and both girls walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where the party was taking place. Once they were in the living room, they saw that Alex was getting on famously with Maddy. It was like she was Maddy's friend rather than Peyton's friend. Peyton took one look at the scene and fled into her bedroom with Jazzy hot on her heels.

Once they were safely back in Peyton's bedroom, Peyton sat down on the bed and took out a piece of paper and a black biro. She chewed on the end of the pen for a few seconds before beginning to write her letter.

"What are you doing?" Jazzy asked.

"Writing a letter to my mum. She'll make my dad come and get me," Peyton replied.

"Can't you just phone her?"

"No. Maddy will try and stop me."

Ten minutes later Peyton had finished her letter and read it through to make sure it made sense before putting it in an envelope and addressing it. She felt that she needed to address the envelope so she didn't alarm Jazzy.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	6. Chapter 5 Persuasion

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_Ok I got 45 hits for the last chapter but only 4 reviews. What happened to the other 41 people who read the last chapter? Even if you do it anomylously at least you've reviewed. I also thought of another fic the other day. I'm going to write that when this is finished but I have an idea of what's going to happen and the title of it. Has everybody else heard that the title of book 7 is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! I think it's a weird title but to be honest it's confused me and I'll have to wait and see what exactly the Deathly Hallows is. Oh and I thought I'd post today because it's Christmas! So this is your Christmas present from me to you! Enjoy! And I've had a great Christmas, I hope you have too. I got a new camera that's pink, a pink shoe shaeped mobile phone holder for my pink mobile, High School Musical on DVD and a hoodie. I'm getting more stuff on friday when my mum gets paid. And if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Tis Tyman-dude -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Ellie is definitely in this fic. She's coming back in quite soon._

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Peyton's always been the princess so for her living in the real world is hard. I'm glad that you're no longer confused! I don't want my readers to be confused especially one that's as faithful as you! lol! I never noticed that before. To me it's always been my interpretation to what could happen after book 7! And as for Jazzy, well with her not everything is what it seems._

_**elana0012 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing! You'll have to wait and see if she gives up or not._

_**chaos -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thank you, I will keep writing._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Five. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five – Persuasion**

Back at Grimmauld Place, Ginny was slowly coming to terms with her two eldest children moving out. Two days after the party in Oxford, Ginny was sat at the kitchen table eating lunch with Trinity and James when a tawny owl landed on the windowsill. The owl hooted and Ginny stopped helping Trinity with her spoon before looking up. She quickly walked over to the window and took the letter from the owl before sitting back down with her children. Once they had finished, Ginny quickly washed the crockery and cutlery up before taking James and Trinity into the front room. She sat down on the sofa as her children started to play with their toys on the floor and read the letter.

_Mum,_

_I hate it here! It's awful! I have two new friends named Jazzy and Alex and they're great but there's this girl at Uni called Khadesia and she's absolutely horrid! She constantly picks at everything I do and calls me a "spoilt rich girl". Then there's this project that we're doing and I have to do it on my own because our teacher wouldn't let me, Jazzy and Alex work as a group of three._

_And then today I got home and Maddy and our two roommates had decided to throw a party and I explained that I couldn't join in and asked Maddy to send Alex and Jazzy into my bedroom when they arrived. But then I had an argument with Ben and at the end I asked him to leave me alone so he did. Then only Jazzy came in and we both went out to get Alex but we found her talking to Maddy as though she had known her for years._

_I'm miserable here! I don't know how much longer I can stay here! Please mum, do something! I think Ben and me are going to split up! Can you get dad to come and get me? I want to come home! And I'll get a job in Diagon Alley to pay my way!_

_Please mum I'm begging you!_

_Love,_

_Peyt._

_XXX_

Ginny finished reading the letter and looked at James and Trinity. She wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks and smiled at them as they were looking at her.

"Mummy, what's wrong? I'll go get daddy," James asked.

"Mummy misses Peyton and Maddy. I'll be okay in a minute Jamie. Don't floo daddy sweetheart; he's busy at work. He'll be home soon. Will you two be good and stay here while I go and check on Sirius?" Ginny replied.

James nodded while Trinity looked up at Ginny with her big brown eyes.

"Mummy, pick up," Trinity said whilst holding her arms out to Ginny.

"I'll pick you up when I come back Trinity, okay?"

"Otay. Trinnie stay and play."

Ginny laughed as she walked out of the front room and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, Ginny was stood in the bedroom that Sirius shared with Jamie looking at her youngest son.

"Hey Sirius, do you want to come downstairs and play with your brother and sister?"

Sirius babbled in response as Ginny picked him up and walked out of the bedroom.

When Ginny entered the front room the first thing she saw was Harry kneeling on the floor, still in his work robes playing with his children. Ginny leant against the doorframe with Sirius in her arms and watched the scene for a few seconds.

"Baba!" Sirius said loudly.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up. As soon as he saw Sirius, Harry got up off the floor and walked to where Ginny was stood. He took Sirius from Ginny's arms then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hi beautiful," he said softly.

Ginny laughed as she walked away to fetch Sirius' baby walker. Once it had been assembled, Ginny took Sirius from Harry and put him into his blue and white, snitch patterned walker. As Sirius scooted away from them, Harry looked at his wife and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Do you ever think about having another baby?" Harry replied.

"Harry, we've talked about this before. You know that I would like to but I don't feel it's right. Sirius is six months old and we said that he was our last."

"But we said that we wouldn't have anymore after the twins then James came along and suddenly he was the last. Then before we knew it Trinity had arrived and she was the last then we ended up having Sirius," Harry explained.

"Harry as much as I know that you would love to have your own Quidditch team, we can't have anymore children. The twins are twenty now and they'll be having their own babies soon. It's not right that Millie and Paige have an aunt and uncle who are younger than them and it's certainly not right for us to still be having babies when our own children are having babies. So, the answer, I'm afraid, is no. We're not having any more children. If you still feel the same in a few years then maybe we can adopt."

Harry nodded then sat down on the sofa and looked at his children. He had felt that ever since the twins had moved out that there was an empty space in his home life that he needed to fill. Ginny sat down next to him and fingered the letter from Peyton. Harry noticed and looked at his wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got this today. It's from Peyton," Ginny replied whilst holding the letter out to him.

Harry took it and quickly read it through. Once he had finished, Harry looked at his wife.

"Harry, please bring her home. She's clearly not happy there and she needs to be somewhere that she is happy."

"No. She has to start learning from her mistakes. That's the reason why she went wasn't it?"

"Well yes but…"

"No buts Ginny. I'm not going to rescue her. She can wait until the end of the school year and then come home," Harry replied sternly.

"Please Harry I'm begging you! Bring her home!" Ginny begged.

"No she is not coming home and that's final," Harry responded.

"If you love me as much as you say you do Harry then you will bring her back where she belongs."

"Don't start with that. You know I love you. I always have done and always will do. Ever since sixth year!" Harry said whilst starting to get annoyed.

Ginny stood up and faced him with her hands upon her hips.

"Oh so you loved me in sixth year did you? Did you love me while you were sleeping with Brionna Culver? Did you even think of me while you did that?"

Harry paled and looked at his wife.

"How do you know?" he asked calmly.

"Oh she couldn't wait to tell everyone that she'd slept with the boy-who-lived. Can you imagine how that made me feel? And what made it worse was the fact that it happened less than a week after we had broken up!" Ginny said fiercely.

"Ginny, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it!"

"So your clothes fell off your body then you fell on her and it happened to slip in there did it? I don't think so Harry. You knew perfectly well what you were doing and who you were doing it with!"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had thought about telling Ginny that she had slept with one of her friends but he had always decided against it. After all it was just a rebound thing and it hadn't meant anything then and it certainly didn't mean anything now. Harry stood up and faced his wife. He sighed again then put his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him.

"Listen to me, it was a mistake. Yes I should have known better but I still did it. And that makes a git for doing it. It was a rebound thing it didn't mean anything. It meant nothing then and it means nothing now. Do you know she came onto me at the party after the battle?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Well she did and do you know what I did? I said no to her Ginny. I said no to her because I was in love with you and not once has that ever changed. I was in love with you then and I'm in love with you now. Nothing will ever change that. Especially not little tramps like Brionna Culver."

Ginny nodded and wiped her tears away with her left hand.

"Will you do one thing for me then?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Will you go and see Peyton. Please talk to her. Maybe you can make her see some sense. After all she is your little princess."

Harry nodded then said, "Tomorrow. I'll go and see her tomorrow. I would like to spend time with you and our children tonight."

Ginny nodded in reply before sitting in the floor with Harry and playing with James, Trinity and Sirius who was still zooming around in his baby walker.

The next day, Harry had found out Maddy and Peyton's address by phoning the apartment and asking whoever answered the phone what the address was. Once he had found out the address, Harry apparated to Oxford town centre and brought an A to Z map to help him find the apartment. After about three hours of walking aimlessly around Oxford, Harry finally found the apartment building. He looked up at it for a good ten minutes before he opened the front door and walked up the stairs. Once he had found the right door number, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Britty Boo answered the door and looked at the strange man stood in front of her. He looked familiar but she didn't know where she had seen him before.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh is Peyton Potter there?" Harry replied.

"No she's at Uni. Who are you? I don't think her boyfriend would be too pleased with a guy asking for her. They're on the rocks as it is. If she's cheating on him then Ben deserves to know. Maybe I should tell him?" Britty Boo replied.

"I'm sure that Ben would be okay with me asking for Peyton. She is my daughter after all."

Britty Boo turned very red and muttered an almost inaudible sorry.

"So you're her dad. Do you want to come in and wait for her? She should be home soon."

"If you don't mind. Thanks…" Harry said before realising that he didn't know this girl's name.

"Oh Britty Boo," Britty Boo said as she held out her hand for Harry to shake.

Harry shook her hand then laughed.

"Is that your real name?" Harry asked whilst smiling.

"No. My real names Brittney Anglin but everyone calls me Britty Boo," she replied as she walked away from the front door.

Harry followed her inside and saw that the apartment was kept very clean. It was nothing like he had been expecting. He had expected to see a pigsty. He was impressed that it was clean but he couldn't help but wonder how they kept it clean. Britty Boo showed Harry into the front room and motioned for him to sit down.

"Would you like a drink Mr Potter? We've got tea, coffee, hot chocolate and alcohol."

"No, no I'm fine. This is just a flying visit so I could see Peyton about something she said to her mother."

Britty Boo nodded before she ran into her bedroom to finish getting ready. Half an hour later Britty Boo came out of her bedroom and sat down on the sofa and kept looking at her watch.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to get here. We're supposed to be going out. Would you like me to call Peyton for you?" she replied.

Harry thought for a few minutes and remembered the mobile phone that Peyton had pestered him and Ginny for.

"If you could."

Britty Boo nodded and picked up the cordless phone. Se quickly dialled Peyton's phone number then waited for her to answer her phone. Within a few seconds she did.

"Peyton its Britty Boo. Listen your dad's here and he wants to talk to you so how long are you going to be?"

Britty Boo stopped talking and listen to Peyton's reply before hanging up. Once she had put the phone back onto it's cradle Britty Boo looked at Harry.

"She said that she was at the bottom. She should be here any minute."

Harry nodded and looked at the front door. Within a few seconds someone was knocking on the door and Britty Boo jumped out of her seat and bounded to the front door. She opened it and came face to face with a tall, skinny guy with spiky, brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Britty Boo looked at him up and down before she cuddled him.

"So will I do?" the guy asked.

"Yeah I suppose so Travis. Did you see Peyton on your way up?"

"Yes. She was walking slowly up the stairs laughing with a girl and Jess about something. She said something about telling her dad she wouldn't be a minute," Travis replied.

Britty Boo nodded and repeated the message to Harry before saying goodbye and dragging Travis out of the door.

A few minutes later, Peyton came bursting through the front door giggling about something. Peyton walked into the kitchen still laughing and Jazzy and Jess followed her into the flat but stopped laughing when they saw Harry sat on the sofa. They both smiled sheepishly at Harry.

"Um Peyton!" Jess yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"I know! As if one of your teachers would actually want to sleep with you! And to make matters worse she was naked in his classroom! From what I heard he kind of looked at her all sprawled out on the desk and stuttered that he couldn't sleep with her because she was a student and he had no condoms! I know she wants a top grade and all but I don't think that shagging your teacher is the way to do it!" Peyton said as she walked into the front room.

Peyton saw her father sat on the sofa and smiled sheepishly.

"Dad! I thought Britty Boo had said that you were coming later! Jess, Jazzy, this is my dad Harry Potter. Dad this is Jazzy and Jess."

Jess waved at Harry but Jazzy just stood there and gawped at Harry. Peyton noticed and beckoned Jazzy into the kitchen. Once they were away from Jess and Harry, Peyton looked at her friend.

"What's up? You look like you have just seen a ghost," Peyton said.

"Nothing. Honestly it's nothing. I'll tell you later. Take your dad into your bedroom and me and Jess will wait in the front room for you," Jazzy replied.

Peyton nodded and they both walked back into the front room.

"Dad, do you want to go and talk in mine and Maddy's room? It must be important if you've come here to see me. Is nana okay?" Peyton asked.

"Relax Princess, nana's fine. It's about your letter that you sent to mum."

Peyton nodded as she and Harry walked into her bedroom and he looked around it. He seemed to be inspecting it for some strange reason.

"So you and Maddy share this room?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. We decided to push the beds together so that one of us wouldn't wake up with an unexpected guest in their bed every morning," Peyton replied.

"So you still do that then? You still sleep in each other's beds?"

"Well yeah. We did share a womb for nine months. We've done it since we had our first big beds. I blame mum though because she made us share a cot when we were babies."

Harry laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Now about this letter," he said.

Peyton groaned and then said, "I knew mum would make you come here because of that but you're not here to take me home are you?"

"No I'm not. I got home from work yesterday to find your mother very upset. I'm surprised that Jamie didn't Floo me. I've read the letter myself and to be honest Peyton it sounds like a cry for attention."

"But…"

"No buts. Now this girl Khadesia, what's she like?"

"She's horrid! She just bullies me all of the time!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Maybe she's jealous of you. Peyton you are not the most ugly person on this earth and you have a pretty good personality. Take no notice of her. She just sounds like another Matilda Malfoy to me. Maybe they're related?" Harry said honestly.

"They're not related. Khadesia's a Muggle. Everyone's a Muggle."

"And if you and Ben are going to split up then so be it. It obviously wasn't meant to be. It's not the end of the world if you and him split up. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"But you and mum knew you were meant to be together."

"Just because me and your mother stayed together it doesn't mean that the first person you have a relationship with is going to be the one for you."

Peyton nodded to show that she understood and sighed before looking at Harry.

"Dad, do you think I'm stupid?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why on earth would you think that you're stupid?"

"Because I'm over reacting. This is all a little over the top even for me and I was always dramatic at school. I just feel that I don't understand anything of what is spoken about in my classes. I don't think University is for me. I'm not smart enough."

Harry looked at his daughter then stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me. You are not stupid. You are not dumb. You are a very intelligent and talented witch. You got out standings in all of your N.E.W.Ts. If you were dumb then you wouldn't have got those marks. I never want to hear you say anything like that again, do you hear me?"

Peyton nodded.

"So are you going to stay?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so. You've already said that you're not going to take me home," Peyton replied.

"Peyton, just stay until the end of this year. If you are still unhappy then I will come and get you myself."

"Okay dad. Does mum know you're here?"

"She does. But she's expecting me home at any time so I had best be going. I'll go out the front door so I don't alarm your friends."

Peyton nodded as she and Harry walked out of the bedroom and back into the front room. While they stood by the front door saying their goodbyes, Peyton noticed that Jazzy was still gawping at Harry. She only knew one reason why people would gawp at her father like that and that reason was that they were magical and knew Harry's story. But Jazzy couldn't be could she?

"Oh and Peyton, next time you see mum tell her you want her to have a baby," Harry said as he walked out of the front door.

"Dad! I'm not going to say that to her. Aren't five children enough for you? Please don't have any more babies; it's hard to think of my parents as sexually active. I'll see you later."

Harry waved as Peyton shut the door. Once it was shut she leant against it and sighed again.

"Peyt, what was that all about?" Jess asked.

"Oh something I wrote in a letter. Basically I said to my mum that I wanted to go home and she sent my dad to persuade me to stay for the rest of the year," Peyton replied.

Jess nodded and Peyton looked at Jazzy who was now gawping at Peyton.

"Jazzy, can I talk to you in my bedroom for a second?" Peyton asked.

Jazzy nodded her head and followed Peyton into her bedroom. Once they were inside, Peyton shut the door and looked at her friend.

"Jazzy, I'm going to say this once and once only. Are you a witch?" Peyton said calmly.

Jazzy looked at Peyton then said, "No. Witches don't exist silly."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders then walked over to her underwear drawer and pulled out her wand. She walked calmly back to the bed and opened her bedside cabinet and pulled something out. She set whatever it was onto her bed and looked at Jazzy.

"_Engorgio!_" Peyton said quietly as she pointed her wand at the object.

Jazzy's eyes got wider and wider as she watched the item on the bed return to its normal size.

"Jazzy, I'm going to ask you again. Are you a witch?" Peyton asked.

Jazzy slowly nodded her head.

"So that would be why you recognised my father."

"Yes. But I thought you were Muggle. I didn't think you were part of _the _Potter's."

"So when you saw my dad you realised what I was?"

"Yes. I've only ever read about Harry Potter before. I never even thought that I would be in the same room as him. I never thought that I would be best friend's with one of his daughters."

"What school did you go to Jazzy?"

"Beauxbatons. I bet you went to Hogwarts didn't you?"

"Yup, that would explain why I have never met you before and vice versa. Listen no one knows about Maddy and me except for Matt, Ben and now you."

"No one apart from you knows about me. I guess it'll be fun with another witch around but we have to keep it quiet."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement and together they went back into the living room where they spent the rest of the evening talking to Jess.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	7. Chapter 6 Trying Her Best

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_Okay I got 62 hits but only 4 reviews for the last chapter! Please review! It doesn't take much out of your time. Only a few seconds. Reviews are what keeps me writing! And besides if you review then you get to see your name down there!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**elana0012 - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Loved the comment! lol!_

_**wingnut - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the comments and kudos!_

_**frenchpiment - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wasn't going to make Jazzy a witch but I wanted to put in the impact that Harry has on the rest of the world. I'm obsessed with the colour pink so my mum kept seeing all these pink things and got them all for me for christmas. I'm even having a pink limo for my 21st in august!_

_**Merlinfan07 - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Jazzy's fine. Nothing suspicious about her._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Six. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Six – Trying Her Best

The next day, Peyton went to her class as usual and sat through Khadesia sniping at her from across the room and listened to her teacher drone on about the different crimes that happened during the Victorian times. She was waiting to hear her grade for the oral speech that she had given yesterday about the French Revolution. When the class ended, Peyton started to gather her things together as she spoke to Jazzy and Alex about a party that night.

"Are you coming Peyt?" Alex asked.

Peyton thought for a few moments then said, "Yeah, why not. I mean dad's making me stay till the end of the year so I might as well have some fun while I'm here. Are you coming to mine before we go?"

"Yeah. Is it okay if we get to yours at five? Then we can go straight to the party," Alex replied.

Peyton nodded her head and heard her teacher calling her name.

"Miss Potter, can I speak to you alone for a few moments please?"

"Yeah. Jazzy are you waiting outside for me?"

Jazzy nodded then walked out of the room with Alex while Peyton sat down opposite the teacher.

"Now Peyton, I know that the speech was harder for you to do because you were working alone but unfortunately I had to fail you. I've noticed that the quality of your work is going downhill and if you carry on like that then you will fail your degree."

Peyton sighed and looked at Professor Jeftha before speaking.

"I've never failed a class before. That's what my sister does not me. She's the dumb twin and I'm the intelligent twin. I can't have failed it. My dad is going to kill me!"

"Peyton, are you the youngest out of you and your sister?"

Peyton nodded.

"Maybe you feel overshadowed by her. You have the potential to go far in this class; you are a very intelligent young woman. I feel that with some tutoring your grades will go back up. Maybe you just need some help with this particular subject. Is everything okay at home?" Professor Jeftha asked.

"Everything's fine. There's nothing going on," Peyton replied.

Professor Jeftha nodded before saying, "Would you like someone to tutor you?"

"I'll have to think about it. Maybe I'll talk it through with my boyfriend and see what he thinks."

Professor Jeftha nodded again then dismissed Peyton. Peyton walked out of the classroom and stood next to Jazzy.

"So what did she want?" Jazzy asked.

"I failed the speech. She said that if my work keeps going downhill then I'm going to fail the class. Then she offered me tutoring. Jazzy what am I going to do? I can't tell my dad because he'll kill me. I can't tell mum because well she'll tell dad. Uncle Ron would congratulate me and Aunt Hermione would kill me then resurrect me to kill me all over again."

Jazzy nodded then said, "You have to tell them at some point. You can't keep it from them forever."

"I know. Come on let's get back to mine."

Both girls walked into the nearest toilet. They quickly checked that no one else was in there before they walked into separate cubicles and disapparated to the apartment. Peyton got there first and looked in her bag for her keys while she waited for Jazzy to arrive. Once she had got her keys, she leant against the wall and looked at her watch. When she looked up she saw Jazzy standing next to her.

"Sorry it took me so long. Just after you went Khadesia and her friends decided to walk into the toilet. They were talking so I listened to what they said. Apparently she's got her parents bribing Professor Jeftha so she passes."

Peyton laughed as she unlocked the door with her keys. They both walked into the apartment and came face to face with a very angry Ben. Peyton looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Peyton, can I talk to you please?"

Peyton nodded and both Jazzy and Peyton made their way towards the bedroom.

"Without your little sidekick. Peyton just because she knows your secret then it doesn't mean that she has to be with you all the time."

Peyton rolled her eyes then looked at Jazzy.

"Jazzy, I'll be out in a minute. Wait here."

Jazzy nodded then sat down as Peyton walked out of the front room with Ben. Ben led her into their bedroom and sat down on the bed facing Peyton.

"I had a very lovely conversation with your teacher today. She phoned the apartment and spoke to me. Do you want to know what she said?" he said to her angrily.

"What did she say?" Peyton replied.

"Well it seems that you are failing your class. She also asked me if there were any problems in your life that she should know about. She asked if I was the boyfriend and she seemed to think that I'm interfering with your studies. Now why would she think that?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders then said, "I don't know. I never said anything to her about you."

Ben stood up still facing Peyton. Peyton looked up at him and felt very intimidated by his height.

"Then why would she say it? Peyton you must have said something to her!"

Peyton got very angry and looked Ben in the eyes.

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO HER! SHE ASKED IF EVERYTHING IS FINE HERE AND I SAID THAT IT WAS. THE ONLY TIME I MENTIONED YOU WAS WHEN SHE SAID ABOUT TUTORING. I SAID I'D TALK IT THROUGH WITH YOU AND GET BACK TO HER!"

"THEN WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE SAY IT? YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT SOMEONE PUTTING IT IN YOUR HEAD!"

Peyton looked down at the floor.

"She could have just thought it herself. Maybe she overheard me and Jazzy talking about the many arguments that we have."

"So you've been talking about me to your friends now have you?"

"Ben, I go into class all angry and they ask what's wrong. I have to tell them. They care about me which is more than I can say for you."

"I do care about you," Ben told her whilst glaring at her.

"Don't look at me like that. All you care about is your studies. Sometimes I find myself wondering why we're still together."

That comment seemed to make Ben even angrier than he already was. He swiftly moved towards her and grabbed hold of both her shoulders very hard.

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL TOGETHER? I WONDER WHY I BOTHER WITH A SILLY LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN I MET YOU THAT ALL YOU WOULD EVER BE WAS DADDY'S SPOILT LITTLE PRINCESS! ALL YOU EVER WANT IS ATTENTION! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GIVE YOU ALL THE ATTENTION THAT YOU WANT!"

Peyton's eyes filled with tears as Ben gripped her shoulders very tightly. She was sure that she could feel his short nails piercing her skin.

"Please Ben. Let go of me. You're hurting and scaring me now. We can get through this. We can sort our problems out. Please, Ben. I'm sorry I said all of those mean things to you. I take them all back. I didn't mean any of them. Please just let go of me," Peyton pleaded.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and stood in the doorway was Jazzy, Maddy and Jess. Maddy saw how tightly Ben was holding Peyton and ran towards them.

"LET GO OF HER! YOU'RE HURTING HER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" she yelled at him.

Ben didn't respond to her and continued to grip Peyton by her shoulders.

"Please Ben," Peyton pleaded.

Yet again Ben didn't respond which scared all four girls. It seemed like he had been taken over by a demon. Maddy stood behind Ben and jumped onto his back. She looked a little surprised that she had managed to jump onto his back while he was stood up.

"Maddy, what are you doing?" Peyton said to her as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Maddy seemed to realise where she was and started to punch Ben on his back whilst screaming at him.

"LET GO OF HER! GET OFF MY SISTER! YOU'RE HURTING HER! IF YOU LOVED HER THEN YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER LIKE THIS!"

Jazzy and Jess just looked at scene with their mouths wide open not knowing what they could do to help. Maddy kept on hitting Ben but he didn't seem to respond. After ten minutes of her hitting him he shrugged his shoulders and she slid off his back. Maddy stood behind Ben and watched his hold on Peyton get even tighter. No one seemed to know what to do. He wasn't responding to anything.

"Ben, please let go of me. You're scaring everyone now," Peyton pleaded.

Maddy saw the fear in her sister's eyes and decided that she would try to get him to let her go.

"Please Ben. You're scaring her. You're scaring everyone. It's like you're not you. It's someone else in your body. Please Ben, my dad asked me to look after her."

Again Ben didn't respond and Maddy looked at Jazzy and Jess.

"What can I do?" she asked quietly.

"Well you could always…" Jazzy replied.

Maddy looked at her then said, "I can't do that. It's illegal."

"Not in self defence."

"But it's not in self defence is it? Peyton would have to do it for it to be self-defence. She obviously can't move her arms at the moment."

Ben's grip got even tighter and was causing Peyton a great amount of pain.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

Peyton looked at Maddy and said, "Please just help me. I can't bear the pain any longer."

Maddy sighed and put her hand in her pocket. She touched her wand that she always carried with her in case she needed it. She thought for a few seconds then looked at Jess.

"Do you promise that you will never tell anyone about what I am going to do?" she said.

"I promise," Jess replied.

Maddy put her hand in her pocket again then shook her head.

"I should ask my dad. He'll know what to do," she said quietly.

Jess and Jazzy nodded their heads and watched as Maddy ran out of the bedroom to go and get the cordless phone. Within a few seconds she was back with the phone in her hand. She dialled the phone number for Grimmauld Place and waited for someone to pick up.

"Come on, come on pick up someone," she whispered to herself.

"Hello?" someone said at the other end.

"Jamie! Is dad at home?" Maddy replied.

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Jamie you should know who it is," Maddy said while getting very agitated.

"No I don't. Tell me who it is or I'll hang up," Jamie said.

"James Arthur Potter! Get dad now!"

"Maddy?"

"Yes! Now get dad!"

Maddy heard Jamie shout dad and someone running towards the phone.

"Maddy?" Harry said worriedly.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. You have to help me dad," Maddy replied.

By this time Maddy was looking at Peyton through her very teary eyes.

"What's happening? Maddy tell me otherwise I can't help you."

"I can't dad. You'll want to come over here. I need your advice. If someone was being hurt could I use that thing to save them?"

"Maddy you're not making any sense. Say that again."

"Can I use that thing we have if someone was being hurt?"

Maddy heard Harry sigh on the other end of the phone and her mother ask what was wrong.

"Madison, your mother demands that she knows what is going on. Who's there with you?"

"Jazzy and Jess."

"Madison just tell me."

"Ben's got Peyton by her shoulders and he's holding her very hard. We keep pleading with him to let her go but he doesn't respond to any of us. Dad what can I do?"

"Use magic. You'll have to, to get him to let go. And when he is back to normal then tell him that his girlfriend's father isn't very happy with him. We'll sort Jess and Jazzy out another time. I'll come down later to check on you all. We could erase their memory of it then."

"Okay. But it's only Jess I'm worried about. Jazzy knows."

"What? Is Jazzy a witch?"

"Yeah. I don't know the whole story but I'm sure she'll still be here later. You can talk to her then."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye Maddy."

"Bye."

Maddy hung up and looked at Jazzy and Jess.

"Do you promise Jess?"

"Yes. Do something. We need to get him off her."

Maddy put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Ben and thought quickly.

"_STUPEFY!"_ she shouted.

A bolt of red light erupted from her wand and went flying towards Ben. It hit him squarely in his chest and rendered him unconscious. He fell backwards onto the bed and Peyton slumped to the floor breathing heavily once she had been freed from his grip. Maddy and Jazzy ran towards her and hugged her gently whilst trying to pry her hands away from her shoulders so they could inspect her injuries.

"Are you okay?" Maddy asked.

Peyton nodded weakly and looked at Ben.

"He'll be fine. We should wake him now and then I think Jess needs us to explain a few things," she said to Maddy.

Maddy nodded and pointed her wand at Ben again before saying another incantation.

"_Ennervate!"_

Ben opened his eyes and looked around the room. He sat up on the bed and looked at Peyton.

"What happened?" he asked.

Maddy looked from Peyton to Ben and shrugged.

"What did you do to me?" Ben asked.

"We had to use magic," Maddy replied whilst glaring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You had her by her shoulders and you wouldn't let go. We kept asking you too but you just kept holding her harder. It was like it wasn't you. So I phoned my dad and he said that I had to use magic to get you off her. Oh and by the way, he isn't very happy with you," Maddy explained.

Ben glared at both Peyton and Maddy then stood up.

"You used magic against me? And you let her use magic?" he directed at the both of them.

Both Peyton and Maddy replied at the same time.

"We had to!"

Ben shook his head and glared at Peyton.

"I can't believe that you would allow her to use magic against me. You're supposed to love me."

"But you're supposed to love her but that didn't stop you from calling her names and hurting her. You don't do that to someone you love," Maddy retorted.

Ben glared at Maddy then said, "I wasn't asking you was I? Can she not talk for herself?"

"Yes she can but you're scaring her now. You just don't do that!"

"Well apparently she cannot because you're speaking for her!" Ben exclaimed.

Peyton noticed that Ben was beginning to go back to the way he was before he had gotten stunned and suddenly got scared again.

"Ben, I love you. Seriously I do but you scared me. I had to let someone do something and if magic was the something then it had to be done!" she said quietly from where she was sitting on the floor.

Ben quickly walked to where she was sitting and pulled her up.

"Now you listen to me. You will never ever use magic on me again do you hear me? If you use it against me then you will regret ever making that decision," he said aggressively.

"I will do what I want to do. You can't stop me using my powers. You do not own me Ben."

Ben glared at her then slapped her on her cheek. It all happened so fast that no one had any time to react. Peyton felt his hand connect with her cheek and gasped. Once his hand was back by his side, Peyton touched her now stinging cheek gingerly whilst tears cascaded down her cheeks. Maddy glared at Ben then pointed her wand at him.

"You will never touch her like that again. I'll let my dad sort you out later. _Incarcerous!_"

Ropes appeared from nowhere and bound Ben's arms and legs to his body. Maddy handed her wand to Jazzy then walked to where the newly bound Ben was stood. She pushed him gently and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"You will regret the day you ever hurt a Potter. My dad isn't famous for nothing you know," she told him quietly.

Maddy then turned on her heel and guided Peyton out of the room as she was still in shock over the day's most recent events. Jess and Jazzy followed the twins into the front room and watched as Peyton sobbed and Maddy tried to console her.

"Mads do you want us to do anything?" Jess asked.

Maddy looked up at Jess and brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes. For some strange reason she hadn't tied it back that day and she was now wishing that she had.

"Um, could you get me the phone please? I'll get my dad to come down now. I can't do anything to stop her crying," Maddy replied.

Jess nodded and started to look for the telephone.

"But I thought you two had that connection. You know the twin thing," Jazzy said as she sat next to Peyton.

Maddy nodded then said, "We do. But for some strange reason only my dad can calm her down when she's like this. I asked mum about it once and she said that it had always been that way. When we were babies he would always go running to Peyton first. It's funny because we spent nine months in mum's womb together yet he calms her down."

She looked at her hair in disgust then exclaimed, "Ugh! Why didn't I put this mop up today? It's horrible!"

Jazzy giggled and looked at her hair.

"It's not horrible. You and Peyt have lovely hair."

Maddy smiled weakly at Jazzy and smoothed Peyton's hair down.

"Why are you doing that?" Jess asked as she held the phone out for Maddy to take.

"Because if she ever finds out her hair was as messy as it was she'll never forgive me for not doing anything. It confuses me and I'm related to her," Maddy replied as she quickly punched the phone number in.

Again she waited for someone to pick up the phone at home but this time she had one arm around Peyton and was hugging her. Finally after what seemed like forever, Harry picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad it's me," Maddy replied. She thought then added, "Maddy."

"Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah he's off her. He tried hitting her but I bound him up and he's on the bed in the bedroom. The only thing is she won't stop crying. Dad you know what she's like when she's like this. No one and I mean no one apart from you can calm her down. Don't ask why I can't. I mean we were one egg once but you seem to have a magical touch or something."

"Do you want me to come now?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Maddy heard Harry whispering to another person and sighed as she waited for him to reply.

"Maddy, your mother wants to come as well. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure but what about the others?"

"They'll have to come as well. It'll be okay, we're telling them that we're coming to see you because we miss you so much."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then?" Maddy asked.

"Yes. Mum's just getting Sirius ready then we'll apparate to the front door. I know that Jess has seen magic now but I don't want to alarm her by just appearing in front of her," Harry replied.

"Okay then. Thank you."

"See you soon."

"Yeah bye dad."

Maddy hung up the phone and hugged Peyton.

"It's okay Peytie. Dad will be here soon," she said quietly.

Everyone sat in silence for ten minutes. The silence was only broken when everybody heard someone banging on the front door. Maddy got up from her seat and opened the front door feeling rather afraid of what she would find on the other side if it was her dad. Harry saw her poke her head out and smiled.

"Don't worry. Your mother's got me under control," he said with a grin.

Maddy grinned and opened the door fully. Harry walked in first followed by Ginny who was holding Sirius in his arms. Maddy noted that he hadn't really changed except he now had very thick jet-black hair on his head. She then looked at James who was a spitting image of Harry except her didn't wear glasses and had hazel eyes instead of green eyes. He followed Ginny in and looked at Maddy.

"I hope you looked after her," he said loudly.

"I did James. Now shut up and get inside. Don't say a word to anyone!" Maddy replied.

James glared at Maddy then said, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm the miracle child!"

Maddy laughed and bent down to her brother's level.

"Now listen to me squirt. I'm fourteen years count them, fourteen! That's one more than thirteen and one less than fifteen! I'm fourteen years older than you so therefore I can tell you what to do. I'm your older sister and you should respect your elders. I don't care if you were the miracle child because you will listen to me. Now get in there and don't say a word!" Maddy whispered loudly.

"I'm your brother. You shouldn't pick on your brothers! You're infuriating me now Maddy!"

Maddy laughed again then said, "Well aren't we spending a little too much time with Aunt Hermione. She's teaching you big words now!"

James glared at her then ran into the living room. Maddy looked at her younger sister and grinned. The little girl with auburn hair just like Maddy's grinned back. Trinity put her hands on her hips and looked at Maddy.

"Ma'ison! Daddy stop play with Trinnie!"

"I'm sorry Trinity. I'll tell daddy to play some more when you go home okay?"

"Otay!"

"Come on you! It must be getting lonely at home huh? I bet you miss me and Peyt don't you?" Maddy said as she picked Trinity up.

Trinity nodded and grinned again as Maddy walked into the living room. Once they got inside they saw that Harry and Ginny were comforting Peyton and James was playing on the floor with Sirius. Jess and Jazzy were staring at all of them.

Maddy looked at Trinity then said, "Trinity why don't you play with Sirius and Jamie while Maddy and everyone else talks to each other."

Trinity nodded as Maddy put her down then ran to the spot where Jamie and Sirius were playing. Maddy looked at her parents then cleared her throat. Harry and Ginny looked up at Maddy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Maddy asked.

Harry shook his head no but Ginny nodded her head slowly.

"What do you want?"

"What have you got?" Ginny asked.

Maddy beckoned Ginny to follow her and they both walked into the kitchen. Once they were away from everyone else Maddy looked at her mother and sighed.

"I've never seen her like this before. At home she had tantrums but she just won't speak," Ginny said quietly.

"Dad will get through to her. She's always been a daddy's girl and I dread to think what he'll do to Ben," Maddy replied.

Ginny nodded and started to look through the cupboards and refrigerator. Maddy noticed what she was doing and shook her head.

"Mum, what are you doing?" she asked.

Ginny stopped looking through the refrigerator and faced Maddy.

"Checking that you have food. If you don't have food then you die and I can't have the girls I've raised for twenty years dying on me. I worked hard to keep you alive."

"Mum you're crazy! We have food and we're not going to die anytime soon," Maddy told her.

"I know that. I guess I miss having you at home. Your dad does too. He asked me to have another baby."

Maddy looked at her mother feeling rather disgusted at the thought of them still being sexually active.

"You're not though are you? Mum please tell me that you're not going to have another baby," she replied frantically.

Ginny laughed and looked at her daughter. She walked slowly over to her and ran her hand through Maddy's auburn hair.

"I didn't want to at first but now I'm warming up to the idea. You know what your father's like. He wants his own Quidditch team," Ginny told her.

Maddy moved away from Ginny and glared at her.

"You can't have another baby. It's disgusting. You're what thirty-nine now and dad's forty! Mum that's past the baby making ages! You can't have babies when me and Peyton are having babies."

Ginny laughed again and looked at Maddy.

"You're not having babies now are you? And it's not such a bad idea. Did you know dad was an only child?"

Maddy knew where her mother was going with this.

"Yes mum. And he was sent to the Dursley's to live and they treated him like a slave. When he went to Hogwarts he didn't know how to love because no one had loved him before. His parents had loved him but he couldn't remember that because he was a baby when they died. So now he wants a big family so that he can love each and every single one of us. Mum you and him have had five children. Is that not enough?"

Ginny sighed.

"Maddy until you get pregnant you won't know how much joy it brings you. Let me ask you something. Are you against this because you feel that we don't love you like we love the others?"

Maddy ran her left hand through her hair and sighed.

"I'm not planning on getting pregnant. I guess some of the objection to this is because of that. But then I also feel that you'll forget us when you're busy with the new baby. At the end of the day every time you've had a baby you've been so busy with the baby that you both kind of forget about us. It happened when you had Jamie. Well you were ill and dad had disappeared so it was sort of down to me, Peyton, Ellie and Nana to look after him. It wasn't fair on us. Me and Peyton had our end of year tests and we were getting lots of homework because we were sitting the O.W.Ls the next year, Ellie had just had Millie and was getting ready for the N.E.W.Ts and Nana was doing most of it on her own. I understand that you were ill but did dad have to disappear? Then when you had Trinity we were sitting our N.E.W.Ts and every time we asked for help you just brushed us off. The only time you really didn't forget us was when Sirius was born but even then whenever you heard him move you both went running to him and left us to look after Jamie and Trinity."

Ginny sighed again and looked at Maddy.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know that we were doing that. I promise that we'll never forget you again. How about I don't get pregnant and we adopt a baby?"

"Mum to be honest I think you should wait until Sirius is a bit older. He's only ten months old. How do you think he would feel if you adopted a baby? You waited until we were fourteen then had Jamie and we dealt with that well didn't we?"

Ginny thought about what their reactions had been and laughed.

"Peyton dealt with it better than you. You stormed out of the classroom saying that you didn't want anything to do with him."

"Yeah but we were okay when you had him. Then you waited until Jamie was four before you had Trinity. We were eighteen and we had gotten used to Jamie by then. Then Trinity was eighteen months old when you had Sirius. At least she could walk and understand who he was. Sirius wouldn't be able to understand and he's only just learnt how to crawl. Were any of us actually planned? Or were we mistakes?"

Ginny put her pale arm on Maddy's then said, "Listen to me, none of you were planned but you are not mistakes. We may not have planned to get pregnant but when I found out I was having you and Peyton we were happy. Again when we found out we were having Jamie we were happy. It's the same with Trinity and Sirius. We love each and every one of you and we're glad that we had you."

"But that's not the point though is it? We weren't planned babies. You didn't want to get pregnant so when you found out that you were you felt obliged to keep us. You were obliged to love us," Maddy said heatedly.

"Calm down! We kept you because we wanted to and we love you because that's how we feel about you. We've loved you since the day you were born and we wouldn't change you for the world. If you have any doubts with what I am saying then just ask your father. He'll tell you the same."

Maddy looked down at the floor and frowned. Ginny noticed what she was doing and looked at her feeling rather worried.

"Maddy what's wrong?" she asked.

"You said that if I was doubting what you said then I should ask dad," Maddy replied.

Ginny looked at Maddy with a confused look on her face then said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I thought that you had kept us because you felt like you had to because the Wizarding world's great hero couldn't be seen aborting his babies. I didn't actually stop to think that maybe you loved us. Mum I'm sorry for saying those things and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me."

Ginny shook her head and strode over to Maddy. She then pulled her daughter into her arms and started rocking back and forth on the spot. Maddy started to cry and Ginny pulled her auburn hair back from her face then started to whisper into Maddy's hair as she rocked on the spot. Within a few minutes Maddy had stopped crying and was listening to her mother whisper to her. Ginny looked down at Maddy and led her to the kitchen table then sat her down in a chair.

"Now you listen to me Madison. I _never _felt obliged to have you. I have _never _felt obliged to love you. I have always wanted you. When Hermione told me that I was having you and Peyton I was happier than I had been in months. Before I was told that I was pregnant I felt as though I was dead. Not even your father could make me feel alive but then when I found out about you I realised that you couldn't have a mother who was dead inside. You and your sister made me feel alive again. When you were born I looked at you and I loved you already. I don't know why but it seemed like I knew you even though you were just a few minutes old. I have always loved you and that didn't change when your brothers and sister came along. I will always love you and you better not forget that."

Maddy wiped her eyes then said, "Even when I'm old and grey and you're dead?"

"Even when I'm dead and you're old and grey," Ginny replied with a smile on her face.

Maddy smiled and stood up whilst holding her hand out for Ginny.

"Let's go and see dad and my sister," she said.

Ginny laughed and took Maddy's hand. They quickly hugged each other then walked back into the front room. Once they were back in the front room the first thing they saw was Peyton sobbing her heart out onto Harry's shirt.

"Has she spoken yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, she stopped crying then looked at me and started crying again. She hasn't said one word to anyone," Harry replied.

Ginny noticed that he looked worried. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"She'll be fine. It'll take a while for her to get over whatever he did to her but she'll be her normal self in no time. Now I can't say that that boyfriend of hers will be fine. Have you seen him yet?" Ginny told her husband reassuringly.

Harry shook his head and looked at Maddy.

"Go and check on him please," Harry told her.

"Okay then but I know that he'll still be there. I tied him up with some ropes and pushed him onto the bed so he couldn't get back up," Maddy replied as she walked out of the room.

A few moments later she was back in Peyton's room. Carefully she entered just in case Ben had found a way to get out of the ropes and was hiding behind the door to hit her or something. Once she was inside she saw that he was still in the same place as before except now he was fast asleep.

"Well now we can't have you falling asleep to pass the time, can we?" Maddy said to herself as she shook her head.

She poked him on the thigh and saw that it made no difference; it was like he hadn't felt it at all. She then picked up one of the cream pillows and whacked his face with it. Ben shot awake and started shouting things.

"Calm down arsehole, its Maddy not my dad. Although my dad is in the front room with Peyton and he isn't looking too happy at the moment. I could call him and I'm sure he'd very gladly hex you," Maddy said to him nastily as she kept whacking him with the pillow.

She stopped whacking him and said, "I'm sure he'll want to see you once Peyton's talking again."

Ben's face was suddenly etched with fear as Maddy walked out of the room. She walked quickly back into the front room and saw that Peyton was whispering to Harry. She quickly walked to the sofa they were sat on and kneeled on the floor. Maddy took Peyton's hand and looked at her.

"Tell him Peyt. Mum's already said that she wouldn't let him do anything to Ben. Well anything bad anyways," Maddy replied.

Peyton nodded and took a deep breath then started to talk.

"Well me and Jazzy came home from Uni and as we came in Ben said that he wanted to talk to me. So Jazzy and me started to walk towards the bedroom and he said without my sidekick. Just because she knew my secret then it didn't mean that she had to come everywhere with me. So I told her to wait out here while I spoke to him and she said okay. Ben and me were in the bedroom and he said that he'd had a phone call from my teacher at Uni and she asked him if there were any problems here because I can't seem to hold my concentration. So we had an argument and I told him that the I didn't think that he cared about me and he called me a silly little girl and daddy's spoilt little princess, then he said that he didn't know why we were still together. Then he grabbed my shoulders and wouldn't let go. I tried pleading with him and even Maddy, Jess and Jazzy tried pleading with him but nothing worked so Maddy phoned you and used magic on him. She stunned him and when we ended the spell he asked what we had done and went mental over the fact that we had used magic and then he slapped me. Maddy bound him with the ropes then pushed him onto the bed and led me out here. Then she phoned you and here we are at this moment in time."

Whilst Peyton had been describing her ordeal Harry's facial expression had been changing from worried to extremely angry. He quickly got up from the sofa and ran down the hallway. Everyone looked at each other then began to hear shouting and a lot of bangs. Finally after ten minutes Harry returned and sat back down. He then looked at Jazzy and Jess.

"I suppose you'll be needing some questions answered now," he stated.

Jess nodded her head then said, "So magic is real? It's not something that we read about in books?"

"It's real. Some witches and wizards live amongst Muggles but other's live in magical communities that are hidden from Muggles," Harry replied.

"Muggles?" Jess asked whilst feeling rather confused.

Jazzy laughed then said, "Muggles are non magic folk. You're a Muggle Jess."

Jess nodded to show that she understood then said, "Why did Maddy have to ask you to use magic?"

"Because she didn't know whether she should do it or not."

"And why did she use that twig?"

Harry and Ginny both laughed then said together, "It's a wand. All witches and wizards have one from the age of ten or eleven."

"Why then?" Jess asked.

"Because that's when they get their letters to go to school. Maddy and Peyton went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with their cousins and older sister Ellie. Jamie, Trinity and Sirius will go there too. As will their cousins Chantelle and Caitlin. In fact Caitlin is going to Hogwarts this September. They stay there for seven years then they're free to find a job and start their adult lives."

Jess nodded to show that she understood.

"Any more questions?" Ginny asked.

"No that's it. The rest I can ask Maddy and Peyton," Jess replied.

Both Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Now you can't tell any other Muggle about what you saw today. If you do then we can all get into serious trouble for letting you witness magic and not erasing your memory of it. By not erasing it we're trusting you and we believe that you won't tell. Okay?" Harry told her.

"Yes that's fine."

Jazzy was about to say something when the front door banged open. Everyone turned to see Britty Boo walking in backwards. She was kissing her boyfriend. Maddy coughed and Britty Boo turned around to face them.

"Oops sorry. I didn't know that you had your family over Maddy."

"Well we do and my little brother's and sister are here so if you're going to do that then take it into your bedroom or even better to another place," Maddy replied.

Britty Boo blushed and dragged her boyfriend into her bedroom. Maddy looked back at her father and saw that he was grinning.

"Please don't tell me stories of when you and mum were our age. We don't need to know that," Maddy told him.

Harry nodded and stood up.

"Well we had best be going. I'm sure you all have homework and these three need to be getting ready to go to bed soon," he told everyone.

"Okay then dad. Don't stay away for ages okay? We do miss you," Peyton said quietly.

Harry smiled and kissed Peyton on the forehead. He then did the same to Maddy and waited for Ginny to hug and kiss each girl. They then walked out of the front door and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	8. Chapter 7 A New Baby

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_Okay I got 83 hits but only 2 reviews! What on earth happened to the other 81 people who read the last chapter? Please remember to review at the end of the chapter._

_**Reviews:**_

_**elana0012 - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. No he didn't although I now think that he should have._

_**Alexis-Lynn - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Seven. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Seven – A New Baby

A few weeks after the incident or the slapping incident as it was now known to Jazzy, Jess and Maddy, Peyton received a letter from Fletch. She read the letter through and once she had found out what the newest news from the Wizarding world was she ran out into the front room.

"Harmony'shavingababy!" she screamed as she ran into the front room.

Maddy and Britty Boo looked at her with confusion etched all over their faces. Maddy pushed some of her hair out of her face and took a deep breath while Britty Boo focused her attention back to the television. Peyton looked at Maddy and sighed before repeating the news again.

"Harmony'shavingababy!"

"What?" Maddy asked, she then continued what she was saying, "Slow down! I can't understand you!"

Peyton sighed again then spoke, this time more slowly, "Harmony's having a baby!"

When Maddy heard this she laughed at Peyton.

"Peyton, where have you been? Harmony had a baby nearly two years ago. It was a girl, her name is Tori and she's two next week," Maddy told Peyton after she had stopped laughing.

Peyton rolled her eyes then said, "I know that. She's having another baby. It's due in the middle of July. Fletch write us a letter."

"That's great!" Maddy exclaimed.

Britty Boo looked at Maddy feeling rather confused and asked, "Who's Harmony?"

"Harmony's our cousin's wife. Have you thought anymore about the tutoring Peyt?" Maddy replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to swallow my pride and ask for it otherwise dad will kill me. So will Hermione and Ellie," Peyton told her sister glumly.

Britty Boo once again looked confused.

"Who's Hermiown and Ellie?" she asked.

Peyton laughed at Britty Boo's pronunciation of Hermione then said, "Her-my-oh-nee is our aunt. She's married to mum's brother Ron. She's also our cousins Fletch, Tasha, Caitlin and Chantelle's mum and Ellie is our older sister. Her mum's Hermione too but her dad is our dad. It's complicated."

Britty Boo nodded then said, "So how come your dad married your mum and not Hermione?"

Peyton sighed and said, "Dad and Hermione slept together at school and Ellie was the result. Dad didn't know anything about her until she was nine months old. He left school and his family to live in Blackpool for a while and he went back to see everyone because our mum wrote him a letter to say that everyone thought he was dead. Well he went back and suddenly he became a dad then got with our mum because she had been his girlfriend at school but they had split up. From what we've been told he realised that he was in love with her and asked her to be his girlfriend again then we came along. They went fifteen years without being married but decided that they wanted to get married so they eloped when we were fourteen. Mum was pregnant with Jamie when they got married and they briefly split up after an argument about us when we were fifteen. Mum was really upset that they had split up and she fell down the stairs at our nana's house. Our nana took mum to hospital and that was the day that Jamie was born. Then our dad came back when we were seventeen. They then had Trinity and stayed together and had Sirius and here we are today. It's complicated but that's how we like it. We look at Hermione as though she's our second mum as well as our aunt."

Britty Boo nodded to show that she understood.

"So you're a close family then?"

Peyton nodded while Maddy began to talk.

"Yeah. Dad, Ron and Hermione were best friends at school. He spent nearly every summer at nana's house so he was like another son to nana. That meant a lot to dad because he didn't have any family apart from an aunt, uncle and cousin who hated him and that's how he got to know mum. Ron and Hermione lived with mum and Ellie in our house when dad left. When he came back they stayed until we were born. Apparently they only moved out so they could give mum and dad some privacy with us and the house was crowded with four adults, three newborn babies and two toddlers in it but they're always round there though. They only really go home to sleep."

Britty Boo nodded again and focused her attention back to the television. She seemed satisfied with what she had been told. Maddy grinned at Peyton then looked at the television. Peyton rolled her eyes and sat down on the black leather armchair.

"Mads, do you want a baby?" Peyton asked.

Maddy looked at Peyton and shook her head as she realised what Peyton was going to say next.

"You don't want to have a baby with _him_ do you? It would be crazy like him."

"Maddy I love him. It's natural for me to want a baby with the man I love."

"He's no man Peyton. No man would ever hit a girl."

Maddy realised that her last comment had hurt her sister's feelings. She got up from her seat and sat on the arm of the armchair. She put her arm loosely around Peyton's shoulders and looked at her.

"I know that you love him but Peyton he hit you. He hurt you. If he loves you as much as he says he does then he wouldn't have done that to you. Dad's not happy that you're still with him," Maddy explained.

"Well he'll have to live with it. I have to go see Professor Jeftha and you have to go to work now."

Maddy nodded her head, got up and walked out of the front room. She went into the kitchen and started to pack her bag before thinking of something. She poked her head round the front room doorframe and looked at Peyton.

"Will you be here when I get home? I finish at six," she asked.

Peyton nodded her head.

"Good. That means that I don't have to take my keys. I only have to take some money to get something to eat now."

Maddy then walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag off the kitchen table. As she walked out of the door she shouted good-bye. Peyton sighed then got up from the armchair, grabbed Maddy's set of keys from the coffee table then walked out of the front door. Once the door was shut, Peyton imagined the toilet cubicle that she usually apparated into and turned on the spot. Then with a small 'pop' she vanished into thin air. She knew that the cubicle would be empty because both her and Jazzy had cursed the toilet and now it never worked no matter how many times the engineer had thought he'd fixed it. Within a few seconds of disapparating away from her front door, Peyton had appeared in the toilet cubicle. She poked her head round the door to make sure that no one else was around before exiting. She then looked quickly in the mirror and washed her hands then walked out of the bathroom. Peyton walked quickly to the classroom and knocked on the door. She heard Professor Jeftha beckon her in and opened the door slowly.

"Hi Professor Jeftha," Peyton said timidly.

Professor Jeftha looked up from what she was writing and smiled at Peyton.

"Well hello there Peyton. Sit down. What can I help you with?" Professor Jeftha replied.

Peyton sat down and sighed.

"I've been thinking and I've decided that I would like someone to tutor me. I thought that if I didn't swallow my pride and ask for help then I would fail. My dad would kill me if I failed and I'd get the extended disco version of 'I told you that you would never make it on your own.'"

Professor Jeftha laughed then said, "Okay then. I'll get that sorted for you. Hopefully once you've settled into the tutoring routine the work that I will see will be your full learning potential. I have high hopes for you Peyton. You can go very far in this course."

Peyton nodded then said thank you before walking out of the classroom. She then made her way back to the apartment and watched television until Maddy got back. A couple of hours later, Maddy knocked on the front door. Peyton opened it and looked at her scowling twin.

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton asked as Maddy walked past her.

She walked into the bedroom that she shared with Matt and threw her bag at the bed. As she walked out she heard someone shout at her but Maddy didn't care about it. Maddy walked back into the front room with Peyton hot on her heels, and flopped down onto the sofa. Peyton knelt on the floor and rubbed Maddy's back.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

Maddy moved her head so she could look at Peyton.

"Guess who I saw today," she said quietly.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and looked expectantly at Maddy.

Maddy sighed then said, "Matilda Malfoy. She came into the shop for some Potion ingredients."

"So?" Peyton told her as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"What do you mean so? She thought I was you. She called me Peyton Potter then flashed me her wedding ring. Apparently mummy and daddy spent Harmony's wedding money on her wedding."

Peyton nodded then said, "Did you tell her what Harmony said about sending her letters and Tori?"

Maddy nodded her head and groaned.

"Why did I have to run into her? My life was so much simple without her in it."

Peyton nodded then giggled.

"POTTER!" they heard Ben shout from the bedroom.

Maddy looked at Peyton and shrugged. Peyton looked at Maddy with fear etched on her face and stood up.

"I'd better go and see what he wants," she said.

She walked out of the front room and up the magnolia hallway. Peyton walked into her blue bedroom and saw Ben sat at his desk. When she walked in he quickly shut his laptop and looked at Peyton.

"What did you call me for Ben?" Peyton asked.

"Get me a cup of coffee," Ben replied.

Peyton nodded and walked out of the bedroom. She walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen. She quickly made a cup of coffee then walked back to the bedroom. When she reached the bedroom door she heard Matt's voice coming from the bedroom and listened for a few minutes before going in.

"Matt, I feel really evil for what I did to her. I really didn't mean to hit her," Ben said glumly.

"I know you didn't. Everyone knows that you didn't do it intentionally. Just give her what she wants and everything will be okay," Matt replied.

"Yeah I hope so."

Peyton knocked on the bedroom door and opened it. She walked in and put the cup down on the desk. She turned to face Ben and smiled.

"Could I talk to you for a moment please?" she asked.

Ben nodded and motioned for Matt to leave. Matt walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Once the door was shut, Ben stood up and led Peyton by the hand to the bed where they both sat down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well I want a baby," Peyton replied.

Ben sighed and looked at Peyton.

"You want a baby?" he asked.

Peyton nodded her head enthusiastically.

"With me?"

"Yeah, with you. Whom else would it be with?"

Ben laughed and hugged Peyton.

"I would be honoured to have a baby with you," he said into her hair.

Peyton smiled, broke the hug and walked out of the bedroom. Once the door was shut Ben sighed.

"How am I going to get out of that one," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_Remember to review!_


	9. Chapter 8 We're Engaged!

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -** The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_Okay I got 50 hits but only 2 reviews for the last chapter? Now that doesn't seem very fair does it? Please remember to review at the end._

_So sorry for the long wait on this, I've been a tad busy lately, It seems as though I've been going out every night when I haven't. I've not had much chance to write. Now with that over I'm posting a new fic which is named _Breaking Free_. This is the Summary:_ When shy and intelligent Ariella Potter and Quidditch hotshot Lucas Malfoy get paired together for a school project, Ariella knows that she shouldn't feel anything but hatred towards him. So why does she feel attracted to him? And what will Ariella do when Lucas returns her affections? Will they ever break free from their cliques and parents' rivalry so they can be together?

_Click on my pen name to read it! Also I am changing my pen name to glitterfairy or something like that. It will have the words glitter and fairy in it._

_**Reviews:**_

_**frenchpiment - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yes she wants a baby with the psycho. In most domestic abuse cases the victim still loves the abuser and as far as the victim can see the abuser isn't doing anything wrong. Harmony is their cousin through Fletcher. Fletcher is Ron and Hermione's son and his wife is Harmony so she's a cousin through marriage._

_**Hogwartsbunny - **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't think that it was a cliffhanger but loads of people have said that it is, at the time of writing that I wrote that because I wanted the readers to see how manipulative Ben actually is. I repeat it because people forget about it, I even forget myself sometimes and it saves a lot of time because I found that people were getting confused._

_**Lizzy -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you like this._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Eight. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Eight - We're Engaged!

The next day, Matt took Maddy out for dinner because he wanted to and well he had something special that he wanted to ask her. She had some special news for him too. As they were leaving the apartment, Maddy looked at Peyton.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" she asked.

"Of course I am! Go and have fun!" Peyton replied.

Maddy smiled at her and said good-bye as Matt dragged her out of the door. Once the door was shut, Matt looked at Maddy and smiled.

"So where are we going?" Maddy asked while she smoothed down her pink dress with a black lace overlay.

Matt looked at her and laughed then said, "That's for me to know and for you to wonder about."

Maddy scowled and started to walk down the stairs. When she was halfway down them, Matt caught up with her. He slipped his right hand into her left. She looked up at him and smiled. After about half an hour of walking Matt and Maddy arrived at the restaurant. Maddy looked at the sign and gasped.

"We're going to dinner here? At Tallulah's?" she asked.

"Yes," Matt replied.

"Are you sure? This is the most expensive place in Oxford."

Matt chuckled then said, "Only the best for you. Come on."

He led Maddy into the restaurant and stood near the maitre d's podium. The maitre d looked up at Matt and smiled. She beckoned him over and Matt turned to Maddy.

"Do you mind waiting here for a sec?" he asked.

"No. You go ahead," Maddy replied as she shook her head.

Matt grinned at her and walked to the podium. When he was stood in front of the podium he smiled at the maitre d. She returned the smile and picked up her pen.

"Welcome to Tallulah's. Do you have a reservation?" the maitre d asked.

"Yeah. Table for two under Smith," Matt replied.

The maitre d put a tick beside Matt's name in her reservation book and picked up two menus. She beckoned Matt to follow her as she stepped away from the podium. Matt put his hand on her arm and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Can you ask our waiter to put this on top of her dessert?" he asked.

"Of course Sir," the maitre d replied as she took a box from his hand.

Matt called Maddy over and they followed the maitre d to their table. The maitre d put the menus down on the table and Matt held Maddy's chair as she sat down. He then sat down himself.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal," the maitre d said.

She then walked away and passed the box to a waiter. She quickly said something to him and pointed towards Maddy and Matt. The waiter nodded and walked towards their table.

"Can I get you some drinks?" the waiter asked whilst holding his small notepad in his hand.

Matt ordered a beer while Maddy ordered an orange juice. Dinner slowly wore on and after what seemed like an eternity it was time for dessert. Matt ordered cheesecake and Maddy ordered a slice of chocolate fudge cake. When the desserts arrived Matt started to eat his and waited for Maddy to notice the surprise. Sure enough after a few moments she did.

"Um, Matt what's this?" she asked whilst she held up a ring.

Matt smiled and stood up. He then bent his leg and went down on one knee. He looked at her shocked face and grinned.

"Madison-Lily Potter, I love you with every inch of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Maddy nodded and pulled him off the floor. As he kissed her he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Matt broke away from her and sat back down. Maddy sighed and looked at her new fiancé.

"Matt there's something I need to tell you."

Matt nodded and beckoned for her to continue.

"Matt, I'm pregnant," Maddy told him.

Matt grinned and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm about six weeks along. The baby's due August 9th," Maddy replied.

Matt whooped and jumped out of his seat to hug Maddy. An hour later Matt and Maddy arrived back at the apartment to hear arguing coming from inside. They quickly unlocked the front door and walked in to find Ben and Peyton shouting at each other. Peyton was wearing a blue denim mini skirt with a lace layering effect on it, a black, floaty spaghetti strap top and a pair of black, satin stilettos that laced up around the leg. Maddy looked at them in utter amazement.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT OUT!" Ben shouted at Peyton.

"I am. You can't tell me what to wear. I'm my own person!"

"YES I CAN! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER! ARE YOU ADVERTISING YOURSELF TO OTHER MEN?"

Peyton shook her head quickly then said, "Okay I won't go out."

She then sat down on the sofa and sighed as she turned the television on whilst Ben stormed off into the bedroom. Maddy looked Matt and frowned.

"You go after him and I'll speak to her," she said quietly.

Matt nodded and walked down the hallway while Maddy sat down on the sofa. She hugged Peyton and smiled at her.

"I think you look great. Don't worry about Ben. Peyton why won't you leave him?" she asked.

"Because I love him. I'm too scared to as well. I don't know what would happen if I said I was leaving him and besides we're trying for a baby."

Maddy looked at her sister and shook her head.

"Peyt, you can't bring a child up in an environment where daddy bullies mummy. What would happen if your child saw daddy hit mummy? How would you explain that? Please leave him. I'm begging you! I don't want you to end up dead because he kept beating you up."

Peyton shook her head and went to get up but was interrupted by Matt who had Ben in tow.

"Peyt, Ben, Maddy and I have something to tell you," he said.

Matt stood next to Maddy and hugged her. She quickly whispered something in his ear then looked at Peyton.

"We're getting married!" Maddy exclaimed.

Peyton looked down at the floor and said, "That's um great! Wow! I'm so happy for you!"

To be honest, Peyton couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact that her sister was getting the things she wanted. Peyton desperately wanted the caring, sharing boyfriend that Maddy had and now Maddy was going to get the big expensive wedding that she wanted as well.

Peyton sighed and got up from the sofa. She quickly walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Meanwhile Maddy was on the phone to Ginny who was happy for her. Ginny was excited at the fact that her eldest daughter was getting married.

* * *

_Please review._


	10. Chapter 9 I'm Failing

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__ The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_Okay I got 27 hits but only 1 review! Now that doesn't seem very fair does it? Please remember to review and you'll get your name mentioned!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hogwartsbunny - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. I loved writing Ben's character because he seemed to get worse and worse each time I wrote something. He does eventually get his just desserts though. I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Nine. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – I'm Failing

Just as Maddy was finishing her phone call, Peyton reappeared and asked if she could talk to Ginny quickly. Maddy nodded the said good bye to her mother and handed the phone to Peyton. Peyton sighed then put the phone to her ear and began to speak.

"Hi mum."

"Hello dear," Ginny replied.

It was obvious that Ginny was away with the fairies at that present time so Peyton decided that it wasn't really worth telling her mother that she was failing Uni over the phone because she wasn't really listening to whatever she said.

"Can I pop over?" Peyton asked.

"Of course you can. When?"

"Now? Well in about ten minutes," Peyton replied knowing full well that she would have to change her outfit first.

"Okay then, but it's just me here. Your fathers taken the children to Ron and Hermione's," Ginny told her.

Peyton said that it was okay before saying her good byes and hanging up. She then went into her bedroom and changed into a pink velour tracksuit and wore a white tank top underneath the jacket. She then put on a pair of white Reebok trainers and quickly tied the laces. She then walked back into the front room and picked up her bag before walking out of the front door. Once the door was shut, Peyton apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She saw Ginny sitting at the kitchen table when she arrived. Ginny looked up from the latest issue of _Witch Weekly _and smiled at her daughter. Peyton sat down and looked at her mother then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Peyton thought that there was no point in telling Ginny that there was nothing wrong because she would be able to tell that Peyton was lying. Peyton sighed again and started to twiddle her thumbs.

"I'm failing Uni," Peyton told Ginny.

Ginny grabbed hold of Peyton's hand and looked at her.

"Can you get help so that you pass?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting tutoring to help me pass. Why aren't you angry?" Peyton replied.

"There's no use in getting angry because you're trying to fix it. I'm not sure dad will see it that way though. You do realise that I'm going to have to tell him don't you?"

Peyton nodded and stood up, as she didn't really want to stay there for much longer. She quickly searched her brain for an excuse and looked at Ginny.

"I'd best be getting back. I have homework to do," Peyton said as she grabbed her bag.

Ginny nodded and got up herself. She hugged and kissed Peyton then watched her daughter apparate back to her apartment in Oxford.

Once she was back inside the apartment, Peyton saw that Harry was sat on the sofa obviously waiting for her. She sighed and tried to walk past without him realising that she was home. As she walked past he chuckled to himself.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice? Anyone would notice you wearing that. You look like a marshmallow peep!" he called out to her.

Peyton turned round and looked down at the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your mother told me what you told her as soon as you left. She flooed me and I came straight here," Harry replied.

Peyton scowled and thought that her mother could have at least given her a few hours before she told Harry.

"Did she tell you that I'm getting help?"

"Yes but it is still unacceptable! What is wrong with you? You had top grades in school!"

Peyton sighed then said, "You always bring that up. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not the brainy child anymore."

This seemed to infuriate Harry and she stood up then started to shout at her.

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHEN YOU WANT TO BE INTELLIGENT! YOU ARE NOT THE TWIN THAT FAILS! THAT'S MADDY'S JOB! THE ONLY TIME YOU WERE LIKE THIS WAS… Oh dear god. Are you pregnant again?"

"NO! I AM NOT PREGNANT! ALTHOUGH I SHOULD BE! I SHOULD BE PREGNANT BY NOW AND I'M NOT!" Peyton shouted back.

Harry's facial expression changed from slightly annoyed to very angry. He didn't like what Peyton was telling him at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" he shouted at her.

"WELL DADDY YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT TRYING TO GET PREGNANT INVOLVES! THAT'S RIGHT YOU DEAR DARLING LITTLE PRINCESS HAS BEEN HAVING UNPROTECTED SEX SHE MOVED HERE!"

Harry shook his head and sat back down on the sofa. In the bedroom, Maddy was sat on her bed while listening to the argument in the front room. So far she had learnt that Peyton had been trying to get pregnant since September but she also knew that Ben thought she'd been using the contraception charm. Once everything had gone quiet, she got up and walked out of her bedroom and into the front room. Maddy looked at Harry who was sat on the black leather sofa pinching the top of his nose while Peyton was pacing up and down the rooms length. No longer were they the caring sharing father and daughter they used to be, no, now they were like enemies. She sighed and wondered what to do.

"What is going on in here?" she asked.

Harry looked up and smiled weakly at Maddy.

"I'm having a discussion with your sister. Did you know that she hasn't been using the charm when she sleeps with Ben?" Harry replied.

"She told me last week that they were trying for a baby. I didn't know that she hadn't been using it since September. Dad she's getting help with Uni so please leave her alone and if she gets pregnant then so be it. I'm sure mum will be wanting you back home and I think Peyton needs to go and tell Ben about the charm," Maddy told them both.

Harry nodded and looked at Peyton.

"I do _not _want my grandchild's father to be Ben. You know how I feel about him. If you must have a baby then have it with someone who is not Ben," he told her.

Peyton nodded but knew that whatever Harry and Maddy said would never sink in because she didn't plan on leaving Ben. She was too scared too in case he hit her again. Her father would have to deal with Ben being her child's father whenever it happened. Both her and Maddy said their goodbyes to Harry as he walked out of the apartment. Once he was gone Maddy returned to her bedroom and Peyton walked to her bedroom to talk to Ben. When she shut the door Ben turned off the music he was listening to the looked at her and smiled.

"Ben I've got something to tell you," she told him quietly.

Ben motioned for her to continue and she looked at him feeling rather guilty at the fact that she had kept this secret from him for so long. Peyton had absolutely no idea that Ben didn't want a baby with her at all.

"I think there's something wrong with my body. I haven't been using the charm since September because I wanted to get pregnant but it hasn't happened yet," she told him.

Ben stopped smiling and his facial expression turned into anger.

"You kept it from me? We've been having unprotected sex since September and you never told me? And worse still you're not even pregnant? Well that's just typical. Trust you to not be able to do the one thing that women were put on this planet to do," Ben replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's something to do with the crash that I had when I was fourteen. Maybe that did something," Peyton said, as she looked down at the floor feeling rather ashamed.

Ben looked at her then said, "Peyton we know that it won't be from the crash. If anything it will be because you slept with your sister's boyfriend. Maybe if you had been able to keep your legs shut then we might be able to have a baby!"

This made Peyton feel even more ashamed with herself and she began to cry silently. But she didn't know that Ben didn't want her to get pregnant anyway and this news was like a godsend to him. Peyton looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm making an appointment with the family planning clinic. I need to know what's wrong."

Ben nodded and watched as she walked out of the bedroom. Peyton quickly phoned the local family planning clinic and made and appointment for the last week in January. Once Peyton had hung up the phone she went back into the bedroom.

"Twenty fifth January at three in the afternoon. I want you there too," she told Ben.

Ben nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper although he wasn't planning on going to the appointment at all.

* * *

_Please remember to review._


	11. Chapter 10 What's Wrong With Me?

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_Okay I got 21 hits and 4 reviews. What happened to the other 17 people who read the last chapter? I know that I seem to be going on about the reviews but I need to know what you think so that I can make future fics more interesting._

_**Reviews:**_

_**frenchpiment - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol that's fine. People are allowed to have days like that. As for more Harry, I think he comes up soon. I know that there is a bit more of Harry to see and their Uni friends? Well the plotline got in the way of them._

_**bubblicious242 - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. He'll get what he deserves soon enough._

_**Hogwartsbunny - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol I never thought of that one while writing this fic._

_**Lady Lord Potter - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad the cliffies have the effect that I want. My friends call me the cliffy queen because I'm always putting cliffies at the end of chapters. _

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's chapter ten. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Ten – What's Wrong With Me?

Christmas came and went by quickly for the twins and before they knew it, it was the day of Peyton's doctor's appointment. Both girls were up early as Maddy also had her twelve-week ultrasound scan at the local hospital. Maddy was very excited about her scan as it would be the first time that she and Matt would see their baby. They still hadn't told anyone about it especially Peyton because they feared that it would upset her. Peyton had been trying to get pregnant for four months now and still hadn't managed it, yet Maddy hadn't even been trying and here she was twelve weeks pregnant with her first child. Maddy knew that she could have gone to St. Mungo's before now and had a scan but she wanted to do things the Muggle way. At half past two in the afternoon, Peyton said goodbye to Maddy and walked out of the apartment. She then walked slowly to the family planning clinic. By the time she got there it was ten to three so she walked in slowly and went to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Doctor Miller," Peyton said to the receptionist.

"Name?" the receptionist replied.

"Peyton Potter."

The receptionist nodded and looked at her computer then said, "Please take a seat. The doctor will call you through shortly."

Peyton nodded and sat down. After a few minutes of waiting, Peyton looked at her watch and saw that it was now three o' clock. She looked at the door and sighed whilst wondering where Ben was. She heard her name and looked towards the desk. She saw a plump, middle-aged woman with greying hair smiling at her.

"Do you want to come through now?" the doctor asked.

Peyton nodded slowly and stood up. She then followed the doctor into a sky blue room and sat down in a chair near the desk. The doctor sat down and smiled at her.

"Could we just wait for a few minutes please? My boyfriend said he'd be here," Peyton said quietly.

The doctor nodded and looked at her computer. After ten minutes the doctor looked at Peyton.

"I think we should begin. How long have you been trying to get pregnant?"

"Since September. I fell out of a tree when I was fourteen though. I didn't know it at the time but I was three months pregnant. Sadly I lost the baby so I was thinking that maybe it had something to do with that," Peyton explained.

The doctor nodded then thought for a few seconds.

"Okay then. I'll hook you up to an ultrasound scanner and I'll have a look at you. Could you lie on the bed for me and unbutton your jeans."

Peyton did as she was told. The doctor lifted Peyton's top up so her stomach was exposed and got a bottle of clear gel.

"Now this will feel cold at first but it will soon warm up," Doctor Miller told Peyton.

Peyton nodded then shuddered when the cold gel touched her skin. Doctor Miller then put the white wand onto the gel and looked at the small screen in front of her as she moved the wand around Peyton's stomach. She did this for fifteen minutes then nodded and switched the screen off. Doctor Miller then wiped the wand with a piece of blue tissue and put it on the screen. She then handed a piece of tissue to Peyton. Peyton wiped her stomach and did her buttons up then sat back down by the desk. Doctor Miller put the ultrasound scanner back then sat down herself.

"What did you find?" Peyton asked.

She was scared of what the doctor was going to tell her. Her world would end if she were infertile.

"Well, you do have a great deal of scar tissue on your womb. I'm guessing that the miscarriage you had has caused that. You also have a great deal of damage to your uterus. Not only is there the scar tissue but it also looks like only one of your ovaries is working. It seems that your right ovary isn't releasing any eggs into the fallopian tube," the doctor explained.

"How much is a great deal?" Peyton asked feeling unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"A great deal is a lot. From what I could see the lining of your womb is mostly made up of scar tissue."

"So am I able to have a baby?"

"I can't say. You may never conceive naturally but you can keep trying."

Peyton nodded then got up and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and looked at the doctor.

"Thank you," she said.

The doctor nodded then said, "You're welcome. Good Luck."

Peyton said goodbye then walked out of the clinic and slowly walked back to the apartment. Once she got inside she stormed into her bedroom and glared at Ben. He looked at her and knew instantly that he had missed the appointment.

"What?" he asked.

"Where were you? You didn't turn up to the appointment!" Peyton exclaimed feeling rather annoyed.

"I forgot," Ben said as he shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you forgot? How could you forget?" Peyton shouted.

"I just forgot! It's not like it was important anyway!" Ben shouted back.

"It was important to me. You haven't even asked me about it."

Ben looked at her and frowned.

"Alright how did it go?" he asked.

"Well we can keep trying but we may never have a baby. Only one of my ovaries is working and I have scar tissue on my uterus," Peyton explained.

Ben frowned again and hugged her. Once he was sure that Peyton couldn't see his face he grinned to himself. Now that he knew that, he knew that he didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant.

January turned into February and before the twins knew it, it was their birthday and they were stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place surrounded by their family. After they had blown out their candles on their birthday cakes, Maddy looked at Matt and nodded.

"Actually while you're all quiet," she said, "Matt and I have something to tell you. As you all know we're getting married June the twenty ninth but we're going to be celebrating something else on August the ninth. I'm pregnant!"

Everybody looked at her in amazement and started to congratulate her and Matt. Peyton looked at them both then ran out of the kitchen and to her childhood bedroom. Once she was inside she flung herself down on her old bed and started to cry. Ellie had seen her leave the kitchen and followed her sister upstairs. She gently knocked on the door and walked into the bedroom. She saw Peyton on the bed and sat down on it. She then put her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Peyt? What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing," Peyton replied.

"There has to be something wrong. I know you and you wouldn't cry unless there was something wrong."

Peyton looked at Ellie and noticed that her hair was the same messy, jet-black hair it had always been. Ellie hadn't changed one bit and that included her knowing that something was wrong even though she had been told that there was nothing wrong.

"Okay I'm jealous. Jealous because Maddy's getting a wedding and now she's getting a baby. I may never have a baby because I have a damaged uterus. And we're twins! We do everything together. We planned we'd do everything together!"

Ellie sighed and looked at her little sister.

"You will get married. Someone will ask you and you will definitely have a baby. You may never conceive but if that happens then I'll have it for you. You only have to ask me and I'd do it in a flash. But now is not the right time. You will know when the right time is when it happens and as for you two being twins. Not everything is going to happen the way you plan it," Ellie explained.

Peyton nodded and hugged Ellie.

"Thank you. That would mean a lot to me," Peyton told her.

Ellie grinned and stood up. She held out her hand and helped Peyton up. As they were walking down the stairs Ellie looked at Peyton and spoke.

"You have the best job. You get to play with the kids then hand them back to us! Are you ready to go back in?"

"No. I might just go home. I feel a bit ill," Peyton lied.

Ellie nodded and they both walked back into the kitchen. Ginny saw them walk in and hurried over to them whilst carrying Sirius who was now a year old.

"Are you okay dear?" Ginny asked while she fought with a struggling Sirius.

"Yes mum. I'm feeling a bit peaky. I might go home to bed," Peyton replied.

Ginny nodded and looked at Sirius who was still squirming.

"Sirius! Would you stay still for two seconds while I talk to your sisters!" she said strictly to him.

Harry had heard her and came over to see what was happening. After being told that Peyton was going home he told Ben to take her home. He didn't want that boy in his house if Peyton wasn't going to be there. After Peyton was gone, there was a knock on the front door and Harry went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw a very familiar brown haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Dan?" he asked.

Dan looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Mr Potter. How are you doing?" Dan said to Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live in Oxford now and I was meeting my friend from Uni when I saw Peyton. Ever since then I can't stop thinking about her. I was stupid breaking up with her and I never should have done it. Is she here? I need to talk to her, I need to tell her that I still love her," Dan explained.

"She's not here. She doesn't live here now. She lives in Oxford; you've actually just missed her. I'll give you the address."

Dan nodded and watched as Harry wrote Peyton's address down. He then handed him the paper and smiled.

"Please make her fall for you. I can't stand the person she's with now. He's too overprotective," Harry told him.

Dan nodded and said goodbye before walking away to a secluded place to apparate back to Oxford.

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	12. Chapter 11 The Accident

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_I had to post this chapter because I love it._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's chapter eleven. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven – The Accident

Back in Oxford, Peyton was watching television in the front room when someone knocked on the front door. Peyton got up and opened the door. She took one look at the person and tried to shut the door quickly but the person stopped her from doing so.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to talk to you," Dan replied.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I haven't wanted to talk to you for six years."

"Please just listen to me. I'll say my bit and then I'll go. After that you can forget I even existed."

Peyton nodded then stepped aside and allowed Dan to walk into the apartment. He looked around the beige font room then looked back at Peyton.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Dan asked.

"Out. He wanted a drink so he went to the pub. You'll have to make this quick because he'll be back soon. If he finds you here he'll flip," Peyton replied.

Dan nodded as he sat down on the sofa. Peyton looked at him expectantly.

"Listen, I saw your dad and I told him that I saw you a couple of months ago. Ever since I saw you I haven't stopped thinking about you. I was stupid breaking up with you because you slept with Nick. I never should have done it. What I guess I'm trying to say is I still love you," Dan explained.

"Why are you saying this? I'm happy with Ben. I don't love you anymore and I haven't done for a long time. Ben and me are trying for a baby and I'm in love with him. You coming here was stupid because I'm not going to fall for you again. I gave up on you when you sent me that stupid letter the summer of fourth year."

Dan looked down at the floor clearly very upset. Peyton sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. If you had done this a couple of weeks ago then my reply might have been different. I'm sorry."

Dan looked at Peyton and hugged her. As he pulled away they looked at each other. Dan gently kissed Peyton not expecting her to respond but to his surprise she deepened it. After a while they both pulled back in need of air and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Dan said quietly.

"It's okay. I liked it. It brought back memories," Peyton replied.

Dan leaned in for another kiss but jumped away from her when the front door opened. Ben walked into the apartment and looked at Dan sat on the sofa.

"Who's this?" Ben asked.

Peyton jumped and looked at Ben.

"Oh this is Dan. He's a friend from school," she said.

"Hogwarts?"

Peyton nodded and the fact that she was talking to other magical folk against his wishes angered Ben.

"What have I told you about magic? I don't like it and I don't want you speaking to witches and wizards!" Ben shouted at her.

He then walked down the hall and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Dan looked at Peyton and smiled.

"Are you scared of him?" he asked.

Peyton shook her head then said, "You had best go."

Dan nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"In case you need a friend."

"Thanks."

Dan nodded and hugged her before walking out of the front door. Once the door was closed, Peyton leant against it and sighed. Why was she feeling attracted to Dan when she knew that she shouldn't be attracted to anyone apart from Ben. Peyton sighed again and looked at Ben who had come back into the front room. He was stood there glaring at her.

"I've told you before I don't like magic!" he growled at her.

"And I've told you that you can't force me to abandon my heritage! It's who I am and you can't take it away from me!"

Ben grabbed hold of Peyton's hair and dragged her away from the door. He pushed her into the middle of the room and she tripped over a hairbrush that was on the floor. Peyton fell onto the floor and looked up at Ben with fear all over her face but unbeknownst to her Dan had heard everything as he was listening through the front door.

"Please don't hurt me! Please I love you! I won't backchat anymore just don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

Ben ignored her and grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her to the bedroom. Once they were inside he shut the door and looked at Peyton.

"So I have to allow you to use magic? Why should I give you something when you can't give me the one thing I want?"

"Because it's who I am! Being a witch is not something I can throw away!" Peyton shouted.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Peyton turned round to face Maddy.

"Peyton come here," she said.

Peyton walked outside and faced Maddy.

"Leave him. Leave him now. He doesn't deserve you! You could do so much better than him," Maddy pleaded.

Peyton shook her head and walked back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know why I'm still with you because you can't give me what I want!" Ben yelled.

"Well dump me then! Maybe I don't want a baby with you and said I was infertile to stop us trying!" Peyton yelled back.

This made Ben snap and he shouted at her.

"WELL I DON'T WANT A BABY WITH YOU EITHER! IF WE HAD A BABY THEN IT WOULD HAVE YOUR GENES AND IT WOULD PROBABLY END UP BEING LIKE YOU! I'VE BEEN LYING ABOUT WANTING A BABY EVER SINCE WE AGREED TO START TRYING!"

Peyton eyes welled up and she glared at Ben.

"You saying that is even worse than hitting me," she told him.

Peyton then apparated to the Burrow leaving Ben stood in the middle of their bedroom. When Peyton reappeared in the kitchen of the Burrow she saw Mrs Weasley sat at the kitchen table. Mrs Weasley looked at her granddaughter and saw that she was very clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Peyton sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Dan came to see me and we ended up kissing then me and Ben had an argument. He said that he was lying when he said he wanted a baby so I apparated here," Peyton explained.

Mrs Weasley nodded then said, "I'll floo your dad."

Peyton watched as Mrs Weasley sat on the low stool by the fireplace and flooed Harry. Meanwhile in Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny were sitting down to a quiet dinner when Mrs Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace. Ginny noticed her and jumped then hurried to the fire.

"Mum, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ginny asked frantically.

Mrs Weasley laughed then said, "I'm fine. Peyton's not though. She's here."

"We'll be right there. See you in a minute."

Mrs Weasley nodded and disappeared. Harry looked at Ginny and sighed.

"What's that boy done now? If she had just listened to everyone then she could get rid of him and not have to run away when he goes off the handle. He's mentally unstable I tell you!" he said to her.

"It doesn't matter. We need to know what's happened. For all we know she's had an argument with Maddy. You apparate with Jamie and Trinity and I'll apparate with Sirius," Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Ginny. When they were halfway up the stairs the phone rang. Harry ran back down the stairs and answered it. Ginny shook her head and carried on up the stairs. When she came back down she saw that her husband was still talking. She watched as Harry hung up the phone and looked down at the floor. Ginny touched Harry and he flinched.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ben's been in a car accident. Apparently he left the apartment ten minutes after Peyton and he was on his way to the Burrow. Halfway there he was crashed into by a lorry. It was head on and he's in surgery now. He might not survive," Harry explained.

Ginny gasped and clutched onto Harry's arm.

"We can't tell her. It'll kill her. We'll tell her when she's calmed down," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and held onto Jamie and Trinity while Ginny held Sirius tightly. They then disappeared and in a matter of seconds they were stood in Mrs Weasley's kitchen. Harry looked at Peyton who had her head on her arms and was sobbing her heart out at the kitchen table and sat down opposite her. He put his hand on her arm and shook it.

"Peyton, what happened?" he asked.

"He said he didn't want a baby with me! He said he's never wanted a baby with me!" Peyton replied.

Harry smiled at Ginny seeing as that was possibly the best news he had all year. He then looked at his daughter and contemplated on telling her that Ben had been in a car accident and might not survive. Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged his shoulders as she shook her head. By now Sirius had fallen asleep in Ginny's arms and she had decided to take him, Jamie and Trinity upstairs to one of the bedrooms so she too could talk to Peyton without her other children bothering her.

"Harry, I'm taking these three upstairs. It's past their bedtime," Ginny told him quietly.

Harry nodded his head and watched his wife disappear. He then thought again about telling Peyton about Ben. How could he tell his daughter that her boyfriend had been in a car accident and might not survive. As much as he hated the boy Harry didn't think that he deserved to die even if he did hit her at one point. Ginny reappeared in the kitchen and sat down next to Harry. She looked at him and shook her head again.

"Harry, a word please."

Ginny and Harry got up from the table and went into the hallway where they talked in hushed whispers.

"You can't tell her! She's a mess it'd kill her!"

"But she needs to know and the sooner she finds out the better. She'd hate us if we kept it from her," Harry replied.

Ginny sighed then said, "Fine, but you can take the beating for it!"

Harry nodded his head and they both walked back into the kitchen. Harry sat back down at the table and looked at Peyton.

"Peyton, there's something I have to tell you," he said quietly.

Ginny looked at Mrs Weasley and sighed. Peyton looked up at Harry worriedly.

"What?"

"Well… Um… Ben's been in a car accident."

Peyton gasped and looked at her father.

"But he's alright isn't he? He's at home isn't he? Dad please tell me he's alright!"

"Peyton he's not alright and he's not at home. He's in hospital, in fact they're operating on him now but the doctors don't know if he'll survive," Harry explained.

Peyton looked at him and started to cry all over again whilst saying that it was all her fault and if she hadn't of apparated away then he wouldn't have been in the accident. Harry got up from his chair and sat down next to Peyton. He took her in his arms and started to rock back and forth with her like a baby all the while telling her that it wasn't her fault.

"It's not your fault! He shouldn't have been driving down the motorway at one hundred miles per hour. He shouldn't have left the apartment to come after you. Don't you dare say that this is your fault!" Harry told her.

"But it is. It's my fault. I've been a bad girlfriend. I kissed Dan before we had the argument and he doesn't know. Bad things happen to bad people but why did it have to be him? It should have been me!"

Ginny glared at Harry and said to Peyton, "I don't want you to ever say that again young lady! You should not be on that operating table! You're not a bad person, you are a kind person and it's his fault if he can't see that and don't you dare say that I don't know what I'm saying because I do! Maddy's been telling me everything! If anyone's the bad person then it's him! How dare he try and make you give up your heritage!"

Peyton nodded slowly at Ginny knowing that there was no way that she could make her mother see that Ben wasn't a bad person because after all Ben really was quite a bad person. No one else would try to make her give up her heritage or hit her. It now looked like that Ben had a new enemy in the form of Ginny Potter.

* * *

_Please review._


	13. Chapter 12 Seeing Ben

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_Okay I got 35 hits but only 3 reviews for the last chapter. Please remember to review because they make my writing even better when I'm given something to work on._

_**Reviews:**_

_**bubbles-munchkin - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm being nice tonight so you get 2 chapters!_

_**frenchpiment - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. Peyton was dating Dan then slept with Nick who was dating Ellie and then slept with Dan and got pregant. The baby was Nick's and when everyone found out Dan dumped her._

_**Hogwartsbunny - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol I didn't feel sorry for Ben either._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Twelve. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve – Seeing Ben

The next day, Harry took Peyton to see Ben. All the way to the hospital Harry tried to talk to Peyton but she wouldn't reply to anything that he said. When she wouldn't talk to him Harry became worried about her and her state of mind. All he could think about was what if everything that happened in Peyton's life and relationship so far had made her state of mind regress. Once they were inside the room that Ben was in Harry left Peyton alone with him while he spoke to the doctor outside the room.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"Are you related to him in anyway?" the doctor replied.

"That girl in there is my daughter and his girlfriend. His brother is her sister's fiancé. I would say that that makes me related to him. Besides my daughter is going to want to know how he is. Don't tell me that you're going to make me say that I don't know anything about him to her," Harry told the doctor strictly.

"Okay then. The operation went well. When he came in he had a punctured lung that had deflated, a couple of broken ribs and a few cuts on his face. When we operated we managed to fix the lung and it's now inflating and deflating with the help of a machine and we can't do anything about the ribs. They'll heal on their own in a couple of months. He's also broken his collarbone which has been set and dislocated his knee which we managed to pop back into place. At the moment we have him sedated but he can still hear everything that is being said in the room."

Harry nodded and watched as the doctor looked through the window.

"Hasn't that girl been here before?" the doctor asked.

"No she hasn't. I told her last night and she cried herself to sleep. She definitely hasn't been here before," Harry replied.

"I'm sure she has. I'm sure I spoke to her last night. She looked exactly the same as that girl in there."

Harry laughed then said, "It was her twin. You must have spoken to Madison last night or Maddy as I'm sure she would have introduced herself. Did she look pregnant?"

The doctor nodded.

"It was Madison that you spoke to. The girl in there is Peyton. Ben is her boyfriend."

The doctor nodded and watched as Harry let himself into the room. Harry approached Peyton cautiously and watched as she whispered to Ben. Peyton looked up at Harry and smiled.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he awake?" Peyton asked.

"He had a punctured lung that they fixed with surgery. That machine next to him is inflating and deflating Ben's lung. He has a couple of broken ribs that will heal in a couple of months and he's broken his collarbone and dislocated his knee. His collarbone has been set into place and they popped the knee back into the socket. He's not awake because he's been sedated but he can hear you. Peyton you have to understand that if he was awake then he'd be in a lot of pain, sedation is the best thing for him," Harry replied.

Peyton nodded and held Ben's hand.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't run away then he wouldn't have been in the car."

Harry shook his head then said, "No it's not your fault. You did what you did because you wanted to feel safe and he did what he did because apparently he does love you. You do realise that if you don't feel safe in Oxford then you can come home and apparate to Uni each day don't you?"

"Yes but then I wouldn't be with Maddy and she needs me right now. They all need me."

"I don't care if they need you I'm more concerned about your safety. How long do you really think that you can carry on living with someone who hurts you?"

"For as long as he'll have me. He only does what he does because I don't listen to him and he needs to hurt me so that I understand and listen to what he says."

Harry grabbed hold of Peyton's hand and made her look at him.

"No, that's not true at all. Peyton he doesn't need to hurt you to make you listen to him, he hurts you because you are an easy target. What he is doing is abuse. He's bullying you and abusing you, believe me I had to live through that. It wasn't physical but it was emotional and it can scar you for life. Even if you do get out of this relationship whole then I don't expect you'll be the same girl you were before you met him. I don't want to have to be consoling your mother and your brothers and sisters because an argument went too far and you didn't survive it. I don't want to have to bury my daughter. No parent should bury his or her child. Please do what is best and leave him while you still can."

Peyton shook her head and stared at Ben. Harry looked at his daughter and didn't know what he would do with her. He seemed to be fighting a lost cause and he just hoped that it wouldn't end up with the family attending Peyton's funeral. Harry saw Maddy looking in through the door and told Peyton that he was going to talk to her for a few minutes. Once Harry had shut the door, Peyton looked at Ben and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks away.

"Please Ben wake up. I need you. I'm really sorry for running away, I promise that I'll be a better girlfriend from now on and I'll do everything you say. If you want me to give up magic then I'll do it. I'll become a Muggle and snap my wand and everything. I just want you back, please wake up."

Maddy and Harry looked in and watched as Peyton whispered to Ben. Maddy looked at Harry and sighed.

"If she's saying that she'll give up magic then I'll smash her head into a wall," Maddy said to Harry.

Harry looked at Maddy with a sombre look on his face then said, "You will do no such thing. First off she's your sister and second you're pregnant. You will not harm my grandchild by smashing your sister's head into a wall."

"But she's just giving him what he wants. Technically she shouldn't be here. I don't even want to be here but Matt told me that I had to be here because he's my future brother in law whether I like it or not. Do you know that he wants him to be best man at the wedding? I am not happy about it but both Peyton and I will have to live with it because I'm the bride and I want her to be my chief bridesmaid. Do you think mum will let Trinity and Jamie be in the wedding with him around? I can't have my wedding without my brother and sister being in it."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I think he's still a bit too young to understand it but if mum wants him in it too then I'll add him in," Maddy replied.

Harry nodded then looked at Maddy's stomach.

"How are you?"

"If you mean the bump then he or she is still in there even with all this stress going on. He or she is giving me the worst morning sickness though. Was mum's bad?"

"It differs. With you, Peyt and Sirius the morning sickness was really bad but with Trinity and Jamie it was hardly there."

Maddy nodded her head then looked back through the window and saw that Peyton had now laid her head on Ben's stomach and was crying softly. She made her way through the door and sat down next to Peyton.

"Hey," Maddy said quietly.

"Hi."

"Peyton you have to leave at some point. You can't sit here for ages, you have to leave."

Peyton shook her head then looked at Maddy.

"I can stay for however long I want to. No one can make me go home," Peyton replied.

"We know that but you have to go home because there's a very important appointment that you have to be at tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask you for a long time but everything always got in the way."

"What appointment is that then? I'm not going anywhere. Some dumb appointment is not going to make me move from this hospital!"

"Okay so you don't want to be my chief bridesmaid then? Well I'll either have to choose someone else or just pick the dresses out without knowing what will look good on you. It won't be my fault if you turn up at my wedding looking like a mess."

Peyton looked at Maddy with a look of fear on her face then said, "You'd do that? You'd pick a dress then make me wear it?"

"Yes. So my advice would be to leave the hospital and come to the fitting tomorrow."

Peyton nodded then quickly hugged Maddy before looking at Ben and sniffing quietly. The next day Maddy, Peyton, Tasha and Trinity were at in a bridal shop with Ginny. Maddy was trying on her wedding dress with some difficulty because her bump kept getting in the way. When she came out of the changing room, Ginny started to cry and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"How do I look?" Maddy asked.

"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! I'm so proud of you Maddy!" Ginny exclaimed in between sobs.

Peyton and Tasha looked at each other and laughed then looked at Maddy. Peyton could clearly see that the dress that Maddy had on wasn't done up and beckoned her over.

"You're not going to wear it like that down the aisle are you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Maddy replied.

Peyton nodded then whispered to her, "You do realise that you are going to be eight months pregnant when you get married don't you?"

"Yes Peyton. I'm concealing the bump with a charm. I'll look my normal size but I'll be able to feel as though everyone can see the bump," Maddy whispered back.

Peyton nodded and looked at the dress.

"I love it! It's so you!" she told her twin.

"Thanks. Right now it's your turn Peyton! Go and try your bridesmaid dress on! I can't wait to see it."

Peyton nodded and walked into the changing rooms with Tasha and Trinity. Within a few moments all three girls were stood in front of Ginny and Maddy wearing what they would be wearing to the wedding. Peyton looked down at the dress and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to have this colour. When we were kids you always said that you were going to have lemon yellow bridesmaid dresses. I do like the colour though and it's a lot better than lemon yellow."

Maddy laughed then said, "I changed my mind. Lemon yellow would clash with your hair!"

Peyton was going to reply but was interrupted by the saleswoman.

"Are you happy with the gowns Miss. Potter?" she asked.

"Yes they're lovely. Thank you."

The saleswoman nodded then said, "There won't be any more fittings now. We've done our best to make sure that they fit so don't put on any weight before the big day!"

Maddy nodded then walked back into the changing rooms with Tasha, Peyton and Trinity to change back into their normal clothes. As they walked back out they could hear Ginny sobbing.

"My baby's all grown up and getting married! I won't have any children left at home soon!"

Peyton and Maddy looked at each other and rolled their eyes then dragged their mother out of the shop.

* * *

_Please review._


	14. Chapter 13 Ben Comes Home

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child? _

_Don't forget to review! By the way I so do not own the song! Disney owns that song because it's from High School Musical which I seem to be rather obsessed with lately._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter Thirteen. All I ask of you is to enjoy and to please leave a review at the end.

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen – Ben Comes Home

A couple of weeks later Ben got the all clear and was allowed home from hospital. Peyton, Maddy and Matt went to go and get him but when they got there Ben didn't seem very pleased to see Peyton. He picked up his bags and walked out of the room with Matt leaving Maddy and Peyton to walk behind them. As they followed their boyfriends, Maddy and Peyton spoke quietly to each other.

"I wonder why he did that? He didn't even say hello to you," Maddy said to her.

"I really don't know. I said sorry to him every time I saw him but he just doesn't seem to have taken it in. What do I do Mads?"

"Personally I think the end of your relationship with him is here. This is it and I think that you're going to break up soon. Peyton you need to decide whether you want to be with him and watch him dump you or for you to actually dump him."

Peyton nodded as she processed what Maddy had just said to her. Did she really want to be dumped or should see dump him first? She really didn't know and decided that she would talk to Ben when they got home. As soon as they got home, Ben went into his bedroom that he shared with Peyton and laid on the bed. Peyton followed him into the room and shut the door behind her. Ben looked up at her when he heard the door shut and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want to talk about us."

"Well get on with it then."

"Why didn't you say hello to me at the hospital? It didn't seem like you were very happy to see me," Peyton asked.

Ben sighed then looked at Peyton.

"Because I didn't want to. After all it was your fault I was in the hospital if you hadn't have run off then I wouldn't have gone after you in the car and crashed. The car is now written off, we have no car!"

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to come after me! It's your own fault really!"

Ben stood up and hovered over Peyton.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING TOGETHER! THE ONLY REASON I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS BECAUSE I PITIED YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST UGLY GIRL I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE AND WHEN I MET YOU I PITIED YOU! YOU WERE ACTING LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! POOR LITTLE PEYTON POTTER WHO GOT HERSELF KNOCKED UP THEN LOST THE BABY!" Ben shouted at her.

This angered Peyton and she stood up in front of him. However her height wasn't much of a match to Ben because she fell 6 inches short of his height.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! MADDY WAS RIGHT THIS RELATIONSHIP IS COMING TO AN END!"

Ben didn't like the fact that Peyton was finally standing up to him and slapped her across her face just like he had done a couple of months ago. Peyton held her cheek then glared at Ben.

"How dare you! You will never lay a hand on me again! We're over! You can go and sleep in the living room! Get your stuff and go!" Peyton told him angrily.

"Oh don't worry I'm gone! I'll find myself another girl!" Ben retorted.

"Oh yeah that's right go and get yourself a hooker!" Peyton shouted after him as he walked out of the door.

She slammed the door after him and sat down on the bed. She saw a picture of her and Ben in happier times on the bedside table and picked it up. She looked at it then flung it across the room. It hit the door and the glass smashed into pieces. Peyton wiped her eyes then did something that she hadn't done since she was seventeen. She sang softly to herself.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
and Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

However what she didn't realise was that Britty Boo and Maddy had heard everything that had gone on and were now outside the door listening to her sing. Once everything in the bedroom had gone quiet they walked in slowly and sat down on the bed. Maddy lay down next to Peyton and hugged her very awkwardly because of her ever growing bump.

"It'll be okay. Remember when you broke up with Dan? You wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks and weeks. You got through that didn't you? You'll get through this I know it," Maddy told her.

Peyton nodded and sniffed then sat up.

"Dan! Maddy you're a genius! He said that if I ever needed a friend then he would there for me. He came round and gave me his address. He lives in Oxford now and he told me that he still loves me! I could go and see him!" Peyton gabbled.

Maddy nodded along and watched as Peyton ran out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. They knew she had gone because they both heard the front door shut. Britty Boo looked at Maddy and sighed.

"She can sing?" Britty Boo asked.

"Yeah. She used to sing all the time but she stopped when we were seventeen. She hasn't sung since we left school. I might ask her to sing at the reception as my wedding present. Oh and I wouldn't expect her back tonight. She has some catching up to do with Dan and I just hope that she doesn't do anything stupid!" Maddy replied.

Britty Boo laughed and both she and Maddy walked back into the front room and continued to watch the television. Peyton arrived at Dan's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and looked at the person stood on his doorstep.

"Peyton what's wrong? What's that on your face?" he asked.

"He slapped me again and I ended it. Then Maddy made me realise something," Peyton replied.

"Come in! You can't tell me on the doorstep and you need to put a cold compress on that mark. It'll stop it swelling."

Peyton nodded and followed Dan into his house. They sat down in the front room and Dan got a cold compress. He sat down next to Peyton and put it onto the mark on her face.

"So what did you realise?" he asked.

"She mentioned when we broke up and said that I'd get through it and that made me realise that I was like I was when we broke up because I still loved you. When I realised that I realised that I still do love you! I've never stopped loving you!"

Dan smiled and put the compress onto the coffee table.

"You don't know how happy that has made me," he told her.

Peyton smiled at him and closed her eyes. Dan saw her close her eyes and gently kissed her. He had only meant for it to be a quick kiss but it lead to much more than that.

* * *

_Please review._


	15. Chapter 14 Maddy Potter Is No More

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

_Again I don't own the song. Disney Owns it because it's from High School Musical. It seemed to fit. And I haven't updated because I've now got a job and I'm working 40 and a half hours a week. Luckily today I got sent home because I've bruised the bones at the bottom of my back and I'm a health hazard. I was told that if there's a fire then they'd leave me there because I can hardly walk at the moment so it was best for me to come home. And I got 47 hits but only 3 reviews for the last chapter. It really doesn't take that long to review._

_**Reviews -**_

_**Hogwartsbunny - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol it made you happy did it?_

_**frenchpiment - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's there when you log in normally too. It annoys me. lol there may be a lack of Ben! I'm not saying anything though but by the end of this chapter you'll know if he's still there or not._

_**Alexis-Lynn - **__Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't think anyone liked Ben. I liked making him evil and stuffs. lol!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Maddy Potter Is No More**

The months passed slowly but surely and before everyone knew it June was upon them and it was the day of Maddy and Matt's wedding. Maddy and Peyton had spent the previous night at their parent's house and had had a heart to heart. Many things were uncovered in the talk and Maddy learnt that Peyton and Dan hadn't spoken to each other since she and Ben had broken up and she had gone to see him. The morning passed quickly and before they knew it everyone was at the church waiting for the ceremony to begin. Everyone marveled at how beautiful Maddy looked as she walked up the aisle with Harry. When they reached the end of it, Harry looked at Matt and smiled before letting go of her and standing behind Maddy. The vicar looked at them and began the ceremony.

"Welcome to the marriage of Matthew and Madison-Lily. You have been asked to witness and to share in the joy of this union. Matthew please say your vows to Madison-Lily."

Matt looked at Maddy and smiled then started to speak.

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

The vicar looked at Maddy and nodded for her to say her vows.

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

The vicar then looked at Maddy and handed her a ring. She placed the ring at the tip of Matt's ring finger and waited for the vicar to start speaking.

"Madison-Lily Potter, will you take Matthew Redpath as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

Maddy pushed the ring onto Matt's finger and spoke at the same time.

"I will."

The vicar then looked at Matt and spoke.

"Matthew Redpath, will you take Madison-Lily Potter as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will," Matt replied.

Maddy looked up at Matt and smiled.

"In the years, which shall bring Matthew and Madison-Lily into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. In as much as Matthew and Madison-Lily have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Matt bent down and kissed Maddy. While he did this everyone cheered and Ginny started to cry because she was happy that she had seen one of her daughters marry. When Maddy and Matt had pulled away from each other the vicar looked at the congregation in the church.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Redpath!"

The organist started to play the wedding march and Maddy and Matt walked down the aisle with their bridal party following them. At the reception Peyton sat alone at a table and thought about the days events. So far she had had Ben try to talk to her at least ten times. She watched as Maddy approached her and sat down.

"Peyt, will you sing for us? It'd mean a lot to me," Maddy asked.

Peyton sighed and nodded then walked to the stage. She stood on the stage and watched as her entire family looked up at her. She was feeling very nervous, as she hadn't sung in front of anyone for four years. The music started and Peyton began to sing.

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd have ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

When the song had finished Peyton bowed and smiled at Maddy. At least she knew that someone was happy with the way that their life had worked out. Peyton made her way back to her table and sat back down. She sat there for two hours and wouldn't talk to anyone until Maddy noticed. She joined her sister and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"I can't stop thinking about him. Dan's always in my head and it's starting to annoy me!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Go!"

"What?"

"Go and see him! I know that you need to see him. You're not happy here even I know that so just go! I'll cover for you; I'll say that you felt ill or something. Now go while you can!"

Peyton stood up and quickly hugged her sister before running out of the hallway. She ran through the streets of Oxford in the pouring rain and looked a right sight running around in a bridesmaid dress but she soon reached her destination. Peyton knocked on the door and waited for Dan to answer it. When Dan opened the door he looked at Peyton and chuckled. She looked remarkably like a drowned rat.

"Peyton! What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Bridesmaid dress. Maddy got married today. She told me to come and see you. Ever since that night we spent together I can't stop thinking about you! You're always in my head! What I guess I'm trying to say is I love you! I always have and I always will! Please Dan take me back!"

Dan smiled at Peyton then said, "You ran all the way here in the pouring rain to tell me that?"

"Yes!"

"Well then in that case then I suppose I had best take you back! I love you Peyt!"

Peyton grinned and hugged Dan. They were just about to kiss when Peyton's mobile started to ring. She got it out of her handbag and answered it. All Peyton heard before the line went dead was one sentence.

"Harmony's in labour!"

* * *

_Please remember to review!_


	16. Chapter 15 A New Little Weasley

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – A New Little Weasley**

Dan and Peyton arrived at the hospital and saw Maddy pacing up and down the hospital corridor outside the room that Harmony was in. She saw them and ran over to them.

"At last you're here! She went into labour half an hour after you left!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Trust her to go into labour at the reception," Peyton replied.

Dan laughed and looked at Maddy.

"Maddy you look gorgeous. Who's the lucky man?" he said.

"Matt. Peyton I'm scared. I've been in there and it's horrible. I won't be able to do it! I can't give birth!"

"Mads calm down. How else are you going to get the baby out? It can't stay inside you for the rest of your life!"

"I can't do it on my own!" Maddy cried.

Maddy then sat down on a chair and started to cry. When Peyton saw what she was doing she got upset as well and sat down next to her.

"If you really want me to I'll be with you. I'll be in the room with you and I'll be there every step of the way. I'm sure Matt won't mind."

"Really? You'd be my birthing partner?" Maddy asked.

"Of course I would. Now wipe those tears. You're supposed to be the blushing bride and happy because we're going to have a new cousin soon!" Peyton replied.

Maddy nodded and smiled then looked at Peyton.

"Peyt you look like a drowned rat!" Maddy exclaimed.

Peyton smiled sheepishly and didn't reply. The three of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. They were only pulled out of their daydreams when Fletcher came out of the room that Harmony was in smiling. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"Well?" she asked.

"A boy! We've called him Adam!" Fletcher told her.

Maddy and Peyton hugged each other then Fletcher and went inside the room to see the newest addition to their family.

* * *

_Please remember to review!_


	17. Chapter 16 One Month Later

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – One Month Later**

The following month, Dan asked Peyton to move in with him which she agreed to and moved all of her things out of the apartment. Matt and Maddy had also decided that it was time they got their own place to live in because they felt that waking Jess, Ben and Britty Boo up every night with a screaming baby was very unfair. They chose a quaint little house near where Dan lived so that Peyton and Maddy could still see each other whenever they wanted to. Matt had also near enough disowned Ben because of his behaviour with the whole Peyton fiasco. Maddy's baby was due any day now and Peyton was waiting for the phone call that would change her life forever. She was getting quite antsy as Maddy was overdue and the baby still hadn't made an appearance. Something, which she liked to remind Dan about frequently.

"Why isn't the baby here yet?" Peyton asked Dan.

"Peyt, babies take their time. They choose when they want to be born. It'll be here before you know it and all this fussing would have been over nothing," Dan replied.

"But she was due fourteen days ago! Fourteen days! Why haven't they started her off yet?"

"Because if the baby hasn't arrived by tomorrow then they're going to start her off. Would waiting for another day really hurt?"

"No I suppose not but I'm worried that something will go wrong!"

"You need to stop worrying. It doesn't get you anywhere."

Peyton nodded and watched what was showing on the television. They stayed that way for another two hours until the phone in the kitchen rang. Dan heard it and walked into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dan it's Matt! Tell Peyt she's in labour! I'm going to become a daddy at long last!"

"Great! When did she start?"

"Maddy's been having twinges all day. It started properly about an hour ago. Get Peyton here as soon as possible because we've been told to go to the hospital."

"Okay then I'll tell her now. See you soon Matt."

"See you!"

Dan hung up the phone and walked back into the front room. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked.

"Someone's about to become an aunt! She's also wanted by her sister. It was Matt and we have to go round their house now."

Peyton grinned and jumped up from the sofa screaming. She ran out of the house and got into Dan's car.

"Come on!" she shouted.

Dan laughed from inside the house and came out. He shut the front door and locked it then got into the car.

"Come on then Aunt Peyton. Lets go see Maddy."

Dan started the car and in record time they were at Matt and Maddy's house. They parked the car and locked it up before walking to the door and knocking on it. Matt opened the door with a grin on his face and let them in.

"She's in the front room. She keeps screaming at me!" he told them.

Peyton laughed and walked into the front room. Maddy was lying on the sofa with a pained expression on her face. Peyton rushed over to her and held her hand.

"Maddy it's okay I'm here now."

Maddy looked at Peyton and tried to smile.

"Peyton it hurts! Get it out! It's been in for far too long!" Maddy complained.

"I know I know. We'll go to the hospital soon and then we can get the baby out and you'll be a mummy!" Peyton replied.

Maddy glared at Peyton and grabbed the collar of her top. She yanked Peyton towards her and spoke.

"How can you be happy when I'm in pain?"

"Because I'm not the one that's in pain!"

Maddy let go of Peyton's collar and looked at Matt who put Maddy's bag by the front door.

"I hate you!" she growled at him.

"And I love you!" Matt replied as he picked her up bridal style.

Matt took Maddy outside and let Peyton get into the back seat of the car before Maddy. When Peyton had done her seatbelt up Matt laid Maddy across the seat and told her not to move. He then got into the car himself and started it up. The drive to the hospital was silent apart from the occasional howl of pain from Maddy. When they reached the hospital, Matt got Maddy out of the car first and quickly walked into the hospital. When he reached the reception desk he told the receptionist what was happening and waited while she got a porter to take Maddy to the maternity ward. A few moments later Maddy was settled in the ward and Peyton and Matt were having a discussion over who should be at the birth.

"It's my child! I should be there to see my first child being born!" Matt told her.

"She's my sister! My identical twin sister! We shared a womb!" Peyton replied.

"It's my child!"

"Please Matt. You can be there for the next one. Or when I pop a baby out you can watch me give birth. We're identical so you could imagine that I'm Maddy!"

"No thanks. Can't we both go in?"

Peyton shook her head then thought for something to say. She was determined to win this argument.

"Please twins go through everything together. I promised her that I would be there. I can't break a promise can I?"

Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Go in there. I'll do some male bonding with Dan while we're waiting."

Peyton squealed and hugged Matt.

"Thanks!" she told him as she walked through the door.

When Maddy saw her she smiled and was clutching the gas and air pipe. Peyton sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Peyt you should totally get pregnant! This stuff they give you is great!" Maddy told her.

Peyton laughed and tried to take the gas and air away but Maddy seemed the hold onto it harder. Peyton gave up and looked at her sister.

"Maddy you're as high as a kite. Maybe you should stop with the gas and air."

Maddy laughed hysterically and shook her head. She carried on laughing until another contraction hit. Once that hit her she screamed out in pain and started to inhale the gas and air. This seemed to carry on for hours and hours and finally the doctors took her to the delivery room to give birth. The birth itself went very quickly which the doctors said was unusual for a first birth as they usually went on for hours or days even. When the baby had been cleaned up and Maddy was holding it, Peyton went outside to tell Matt about his child.

"Matt you're a daddy!" she told him excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A boy. You have a son."

Matt whooped and hugged Peyton tightly before he ran into the room to see his wife and son. After a few minutes he exited the room holding the baby. He had a few tufts of brown hair and dazzling blue eyes which the midwife had informed him would probably change colour nevertheless he was already a doting father.

"Guys this is Kyran," he told Dan and Peyton.

Peyton smiled and took the baby from Matt.

"What's his middle name?" she asked.

"Aaron. Maddy chose his name," Matt replied.

Peyton smiled and cooed at the baby. When Maddy had been released from hospital the next day she took a few days to get used to having a baby around the house before she went to visit her family with him. Everyone was taken by the baby and a grand party had been held in his honour at her parents' home.

* * *

_Please remember to review!_


	18. Chapter 17 Two Months Later

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**__The sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Peyton and Maddy are now out of Hogwarts and fully fledged witches but how will they deal with living in the big bad world on their own and without mummy and daddy near them to run back to when they get scared. But more importantly how will Peyton deal with her identical twin sister getting everything that she has wanted since she was a young child?_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Two Months Later**

Two months passed quickly and Peyton had not feeling well for a while. She had assured everyone that it was probably a bug but no one actually believed her because she had been unwell ever since Kyran was born. They all thought that a bug didn't last that long. Maddy and Ginny had their thoughts, which they had expressed to Peyton but she had told them that their thoughts were not true. Even Dan had had the same thoughts as Ginny and Maddy but Peyton had told him that it couldn't happen. She had had something that kept her mind off her illness for a few hours though because Hermione had asked her to speak to Caitlin and Chantelle because their behaviour had been getting worse over the last few months. She sat down with them in their bedroom and spoke about their concerns.

"What's wrong with you both? Why don't you behave for your mum and dad?" Peyton asked them.

"Because we don't feel like it," Chantelle answered.

Peyton shook her head and looked at them both. They were very pretty girls. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They would probably have no problems making friends at Hogwarts, as their personalities were infectious.

"That's not true is it? What's the real reason?"

Chantelle looked at Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders. As she was the older one she usually let Chantelle speak for her.

"Caitlin tell me. You usually tell me everything. What's wrong?" Peyton asked again.

Caitlin sighed and started to speak.

"Mum and dad don't love us as much as the others. They're proud of the others. Ellie has Paige and Millie, Fletch has Adam and Tori and Tasha has work. They're not proud of us. Maybe they don't love us like they do the others."

"Of course they love you. When they took you in they had a lot of love that they could give you. They still have all that love. Just because you didn't come out of your mum's belly it doesn't mean that they don't love you. They're proud of the others because of what they've done in their lives and the examples that they're setting you. Does dad love Ellie?"

Caitlin nodded slowly.

"Let me tell you something. Has mum and dad ever told you about Ellie?"

"That she had Millie while she was at school? Mum told us that," Chantelle answered.

"No not that. Who's Ellie's dad?" Peyton asked.

"Dad is," Caitlin told her.

Peyton shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

"Please don't kill me Hermione."

Chantelle looked at her and looked confused. Peyton shook her head and smiled at them.

"Your dad isn't Ellie's dad," Peyton told them.

"Who is Ellie's dad then?"

"My dad is."

Chantelle looked confused while Caitlin thought for a few seconds.

"Uncle Harry is Ellie's dad?" she asked.

Peyton nodded then said, "But your dad loves Ellie doesn't he even though he's not her real dad?"

Caitlin nodded.

"So that means that even though they're not your real mum and dad they still love you. They love you as much as they love all of us and they are proud of you. They are very proud of you and how you handled coming here to live with them and getting to know all of us because we're not the easiest family to fit into. We all love you and we always will love you!"

Chantelle and Caitlin smiled at Peyton then hugged her. Peyton hugged them back then looked at Caitlin.

"Come on trouble we've got to get you back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall only let you come home for a few hours."

Caitlin nodded and walked downstairs with Peyton then said goodbye as Ron took her back to school. Once they had disappeared, Hermione looked at Peyton and sat down. She gestured to a chair, which Peyton took and looked at her.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They said that they feel as though you don't love them and you're not proud of them. I told them that they did love you and I asked them if they knew who Ellie's dad was. They didn't know so I told them that dad was her dad," Peyton explained.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Peyton. Peyton got dizzy at this moment and waited for it to pass. She hoped that Hermione hadn't noticed it but unfortunately she had.

"What's wrong Peyt?" Hermione asked.

"I just got dizzy. It's nothing really. I've been like it for a few days now."

"Go to the doctor. Please Peyton, it's upsetting your mother. Just get a diagnosis for her."

Peyton nodded and stood up. She said goodbye to Hermione and apparated back to her house. Once she was there she noticed that Dan wasn't in and knew that this was her chance to go to the doctors without him noticing. A few minutes later Peyton was sat in the doctors' waiting room waiting for her name to be called. Once her name was called she went into the room where the doctor took some blood from her and got a urine sample. The doctor also felt her abdomen and told her that her tests didn't need to be sent off because he knew what was wrong with her. A few minutes later Peyton exited the doctors in a daze and walked home. When she got into the front door she burst into tears because she thought that Dan wasn't home but he was and her heard her crying.

"Peyton what's wrong?" he asked.

"I. Went. To. The. Doctors," she told him in between sobs.

"And…"

"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry Dan!"

Peyton started to cry even harder and Dan picked her up and laid her on the sofa. He didn't know what he could do. Hopefully she would be a lot happier when she stopped crying. He wanted to have a baby with Peyton but did she really want the baby? After watching her cry for a few minutes, Dan phoned Maddy and asked her to come over. She did quickly and looked at her sister.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Dan.

"She went to the doctors today."

"What did they tell her?"

"She's pregnant. Why is she crying? Isn't a baby supposed to be a happy event?"

"Because when she was with Ben he told her that she was useless because she had been told that it would be very rare for her to get pregnant. They were trying to have a baby. I don't know what's going through her head at the moment; she still has emotional scars from Ben. Talk to her when she's woken up."

Dan nodded and watched as Maddy left because Kyran had to have a check up with the health visitor. He carried on doing what he was doing before Peyton came home and put a plate of alphabet spaghetti on toast in front of her along with her mail. Peyton woke up and smiled when she saw the food in front of her. She opened the letters and read through them while Dan ate his food. A small squeal stopped him from eating and he looked at her.

"I got a C! I passed university. I'm not doing it again though!" Peyton told him.

Dan smiled and hugged her then watched as she picked up the plate. Peyton picked up her knife and fork and went to cut a small piece of toast then realised the letters had been arranged into words. She read them slowly and looked at Dan.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously," Dan replied.

"You're asking me to marry you? Even though I'm pregnant?"

"Of course! I'm not Ben Peyt. I would love to have children with you. Please say you'll marry me."

Peyton smiled and nodded her head.

"What was that?"

"Yes Dan. Yes I'll marry you."

They went to kiss each other but were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Dan stood up and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw Matt stood on the doorstep.

"Hi."

"So Maddy tells me that Peyton's pregnant?" Matt asked.

Dan nodded his head.

"Dan how do you know if it's your child? It could be Ben's you know."

"It's mine. I know it is. Do you mind? Peyton and I were talking about the baby."

Matt nodded and walked away from the doorstep. Dan shut the door and walked back into the front room. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"I told Maddy about the pregnancy earlier because I didn't know what to do when you were crying and she must have told Matt. He was telling me that the baby might not be mine. What is he going on about?"

"Nothing. I hate Ben and if this was his child and it had gone unnoticed for six months then I would put it up for adoption. The doctor told me that I'm four months pregnant so it's yours but we could do a paternity charm if you want? Put our minds at rest."

Dan nodded and watched as Peyton picked up her wand and muttered a charm. After a few moments a name was etched across Peyton's abdomen. Dan read it and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his name there. Dan kissed Peyton's stomach then Peyton and they began to talk about everything that was related to babies.

* * *

_Please remember to review!_


	19. Chapter 18 A Little Miracle

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – A Little Miracle**

In March the next year, Peyton and Dan were woken up early in the morning. Peyton looked at the bed sheets and saw that they were wet which meant that she had gone into labour. Dan looked at her and grinned before he got out of bed and grabbed her bag. He ran down the stairs and put it by the door then grabbed the cordless phone and phoned Maddy and Ginny. They both said that they would meet him at the hospital. Fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital and Ginny and Dan were stood outside the delivery room listening to Peyton scream at Maddy. Apparently the gas and air wasn't working and she was in a lot of pain. Twenty hours later they heard the cries of a baby and Maddy came running out of the room.

"Girl! Mum she wants you now!"

Ginny smiled and walked into the room where she saw Peyton holding the baby.

"Mum I want to call her Ginevra. After you," Peyton told her.

Ginny frowned and looked at the baby.

"No. You cannot let her be called that. It's a horrible name. Please call her something else."

"What about if I use your name as her middle name?" Peyton asked.

Ginny nodded and said that she would get Dan so that they could decide on a name for their baby. She walked out of the room and Dan walked in a few minutes later. Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"What do we call her?" Peyton asked.

Dan thought for a few minutes whilst staring at the child.

"Aisleyne," he told her quietly.

Peyton nodded and smiled when she said the name to the baby.

"Aisleyne Ginevra. It fits."

Dan smiled and cuddled Peyton as they watched Aisleyne sleep as if she didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

_Please remember to review!_


	20. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -**__ I don't own anything that you recognise. I only own the things and characters that you don't recognise._

_**Summary -**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

June twenty seventh

Dear Diary,

Again it seems like a lifetime since I last wrote in you. The last time I wrote in you was just before I went to university with Maddy, Ben and Matt. Well a lot has happened since then.

I had a rocky relationship with Ben and it got so bad that it turned into domestic abuse. Of course I kept quiet about Ben hitting me and I thought that everything was my fault but of course it wasn't. He was just one of those people that thought that hitting someone that they apparently loved was okay. In the end I couldn't take it anymore and ended it.

Matt and Maddy are now married and have a son named Kyran. He'll be a year old soon. It's gone by so fast! I can't believe that a year ago we were making the last preparations for their wedding. Kyran is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. He hardly ever cries and is always very happy.

Everything is the same around here. Mum and dad are the same but now they're considering adopting a child rather than having a new baby. Mum says that she's past getting pregnant which in my opinion is very true.

And me? Well I have a three-month-old daughter. Her name is Aisleyne and she is gorgeous. I never thought that I would love anything more than my family but I do. I have so much love for her she keeps me going. Not bad for someone who was told that they may never have children. Her father is Dan. We got back together last year and we found out that I was pregnant last October.

We got married two months ago when I had gotten rid of the pregnancy weight and I love it. I finally got what I wanted even if Maddy did get it first. I've learnt that jealousy gets you nowhere.

I also learnt that being Peyton Potter was never going to be easy. It's never going to be easy for the children of the boy-who-lived is it? But I'm not Peyton Potter anymore. Peyton Potter was buried the day I gave birth to Aisleyne. Of course it wasn't official then so when I got married Peyton Potter was officially buried. I stopped being her. I couldn't handle being a spoilt little brat anymore. Now I'm Peyton Hallow and I love it. When I stopped being Peyton Potter it was the best thing that happened to me. So because I'm no longer Peyton Potter it's time that I stopped keeping a diary. That's right this is my last entry. Once I've finished this I'm going to enjoy being a wife and a mother so goodbye and thank you for being there for me while I was Peyton Potter.

Love,

Peyton,

XXX

Peyton put her pen down and looked at the last entry that she would ever make in her diary. She then looked around the white and pink room that was her daughter's nursery and smiled. This was it. This was her life now and no longer would she be stereotyped because she was Harry Potter's daughter. She had made her own way in the world and couldn't wait to start living her new life. Peyton closed the diary and stood up, she leant into Aisleyne's cot and picked her up. Aisleyne smiled at her as Peyton walked out of the room with her.

* * *

****

_Please remember to review!_


	21. Thank You

_**The links for the wedding dresses and nurseries are on my profile so take a look.**_

_**Some thank you's...**_

**_Thank you to the following people who reviewed _Being Peyton Potter:**

_Hogwartsbunny_

_elana0012_

_eaglesnest_

_Chaos_

_frenchpiment_

_Merlinfan 07_

_wingnut_

_Alexis-Lynn_

_Lizzy_

_Lady Lord Potter_

_bubbles-munchkin_

**_Thank you to the following people who had _Being Peyton Potter _on their favourites list:_**

_Chaos_

_Alexis-Lynn_

_Hogwartsbunny_

_Merlinfan 07_

_elana0012_

_loveatfirstsight1291_

**_Thank you to the following people who had _Being Peyton Potter _on their alerts:_**

_Chaos_

_Hogwartsbunny_

_JKisGenious_

_Lady Lord Potter_

_Merlinfan 07_

_bubbles-munchkin_

_elana0012_

_flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever_

_mandipotter_

_**And lastly thanks to all the silent readers. See if you had reviewed you would have had your name up there too!**_


End file.
